Atrás de um sorriso
by stephaniemaria
Summary: Uma fic baseada em fatos reais, que aborda temas extremamente pesados como abuso sexual,com Bella realmente forte apesar de tudo que sofre.
1. Dói muito?

**Capitulo 01 – Dói muito?**

- _Dói muito, Bella?_

_- Não Rose – _estavamais preocupa que minha mãe pudesse bater nela por ela perder tempo conversando comigo.

- S_eu braço parece muito machucado __– _percebi que ele começava a ficar roxo, mas não seria a primeira vez, não queria chorar mas, eu tinha apenas seis anos e claro que chorei, baixinho para mamãe não perceber.

- _Pelo menos não sangrou –_ odiava que meu nariz fosse à fonte que sujasse o chão, ainda mais porque eu tinha que limpa-lo depois, era mais fácil fazer quanto estava fresco, do que raspar as manchas que formavam. Hoje não podíamos perder nosso tempo, amanhã era um dia especial.

Rosalie e eu estávamos limpando a casa, como quase sempre fazíamos depois da escola mas hoje tínhamos que fazer melhor e mais rápido.

Rose era minha irmã mais velha, eu a amava mais que tudo no mundo, sempre me protegia, cuidava de mim, e era apenas um ano mais velha que eu, acho que ela me ama mais que minha mãe. No dia seguinte teríamos uma festa, não era para nos, minha prima Tanya cumpriria 15 anos e a casa de Renne, minha mãe, era a melhor para uma festa assim, bom era o que ela sempre falava.

Minha mãe amava muito minhas primas, acho que era porque elas se pareciam mais com ela do que eu e minha irmã, não sei, sempre procuro uma justificativa.

- _Já terminaram preguiçosas!_ – escutamos minha mãe que vinha outra vez até a sala, e sim, minha mãe gritava muito acho que era o único volume de voz que ela conhecia, mas nós duas nem em sonhos podiamos falar um pouco mais forte, nem pensar em gritar.

- _Bella, vá para o banheiro, se esconda um pouco! Eu termino __ - _Rose não deixava de olhar meu braço todo roxo e torcido, eu o sentia dormente mas não queria mover, doía muito, por isso ainda estava no chão depois que minha mãe quebrou a vassoura em mim.

- _É melhor eu te ajudar, já levanto –_ tentei sorrir e me sentei no chão tentando achar um ponto de apoio para me levantar, não queria que ela apanhasse por minha culpa - _assim acabamos mais rápido._

A dor era algo normal em minha casa, viver com ela, rir dela e chorar por ela.

- _Não chore mais irmãzinha._

_- Não, olha, aée estou rindo – Rosalie sempre me dizia que quando doesse algo era para tentar sorrir, gargalhar se pudesse, não sei para que._

_- Do_ que você esta rindo, preguiçosa, LEVANTE AGORA! – Renne começou a me chutar, doía muito, maldito nariz, teria que raspar o chão.

**Fim do capitulo 01**


	2. Escondida

**Capitulo 02 – Escondida**

**- **_Trouxe bolo._

_- Obrigada Rose._

Estendi a mão direita para pegar o prato, já que a esquerda estava totalmente inútil, doía muito, desde ontem estava sendo castigada sem comer e como hoje era a festa minha mãe se esqueceu de me tirar do castigo, bem... apenas me disse para entrar no closet do seu quarto e que não saísse nem fizesse barulho.

Não sabia que horas eram, talvez muito tarde, estava o dia inteiro aqui escondida, só sai um pouco para ir ao banheiro, mas muito rápido para que ninguém me visse. Mamãe me disse que ninguém devia me ver. Eu sabia que ninguém iria acreditar que cai novamente, já que eu tinha o rosto todo inchado e o braço tão feio.

Sempre fui muito desastrada, mas a metade das minhas cicatrizes não havia sido eu quem causou, bem... talvez eu realmente as merecesse como minha mãe dizia.

- _Também trouxe refrigerante, combinado como você gosta – _ela teve que deixar no chão ao meu lado, eu e minha irmã Rose brincávamos de combinar refrigerantes, um pouco de todos, tinham um gosto bom e umas cores engraçadas – _Tanya esta muito bonita._

Fiquei triste por perder a festa e por ser tão desastrada e lenta nos afazeres da casa, mas minha irmã entrou no closet comigo e começou e me contar tudo que tinha se passando durante o dia e na parte da noite.

A festa com toda certeza era linda, cheia de balões e bolo. Mas o bom foi que ela me trouxe um pouco.

Eu a amava muito.

- _Rosse? -_ a porta do closet foi aberta, mas minha irmã foi rápida e jogou roupas em mim.

- _Esta brincando de que? - _Irina era a irmã de Tanya e tinha oito anos, dois a mais que eu, era linda, mas muito chata na hora de comer e sempre muito educada a mesa, pensava que era muito importante para brincar comigo.

Minha irmã saiu do closet, sabia que se minha mãe soubesse que ela me trouxe comida iria castigá-la ou pior.

- _De esconde-esconde – _sempre tão esperta – _eu conto e você se esconde._

_- Certo -_ ouvi que minha prima saia correndo do quarto.

- _Bella – _tirou as roupas de cima de mim com todo o cuidado – _Tenho que fechar o quarto, mamãe me mata se alguém te ver._

_- Tô tão ruim assim? – _não pude evitar a começar a chorar – _me deixou mais feia._

_- Não tonta você é a mais bonita – _senti que beijava minha cabeça – _prometo trazer outro pedaço._

_- Não estou com fome – _não queria que minha irmã tivesse problemas, não era a primeira vez que minha mãe me colocava de castigo – _mas acho que temos que lavar esse suéter porque sujou de bolo._

_- Me dá! Por enquanto vou esconder – _minha irmã e eu lavamos as roupas, só as nossas e de nossos irmãos, eu ainda não sabia, mas ajudava em tudo que podia; lavar um suéter não era problema.

- _Vai logo Rose, vão te ver e Irina já deve esta desesperada – _vi que minha irmã saia do quarto, mas trancou para que ninguém entrasse. Passei a noite pensando que estava brincando de esconde-esconde até pude dormir, senti – me a vencedora, ninguém me encontrou.


	3. Desenhando bolos e bonecas

**Capitulo 03 – Desenhando bolos e bonecas**

_- Como vou me chamar? –_ estava feliz, finalmente iriam me levar ao medico, era domingo, minha mãe tinha me tirando do castigo e pude sair do closet porque fiquei caladinha no dia da festa. Ela disse para todos que eu estava com sarampo e por isso ninguém sentiu minha falta, acho.

- _Sonia Swan – _meu pai era quem me dava os nomes novos cada vez que me levavam ao hospital, sempre era um diferente. Me disseram que não podiam me atender duas vezes com o mesmo nome, por isso tinham que me dar um nome novo cada vez que um medico me atendia. Não soava lógico, mas meus pais me explicaram que era assim e pronto, eles são maiores e sabem mais que eu.

- _Rose pode ir comigo?_

_- Não, seus irmãos estão limpando a casa – _queria ver se ainda tinham balões ou um pouco de comida, mas quando meu pai dizia não, era não.

**2 anos e 4 fraturas depois.**

Era meu aniversario, eu gostava de celebrar meus aniversários, minha mãe não se lembrava muito das datas comemorativas, bom os aniversários dos meus irmãos e especialmente o de James eles festejavam, mas o meu não, eu me contentava em desenhar um bolo, velinhas, enfeites e bonecas, gostava muito de desenhar e guardava todos os meus bolos em baixo da minha cama, cada vez ficavam melhor.

O aniversário do meu irmão era um mês antes do meu, James era o maior, era muito bonito, loiro com olhos azuis, igual à Rose e Jane, eu tinha os olhos cor de café, acho que parecia apenas com meu pai, Charlie.

Meu irmão tinha cinco anos a mais que eu, ou seja, ele tinha 13 anos, e muitas namoradas. Era muito brigão, sempre chegava em casa com sangue na camisa, mas também com um sorriso, nos contava como batia nos meninos na escola, ele pedia dinheiro a eles, não sei pra que, por que meus pais sempre compravam tudo que ele pedia.

Ele estava no ensino médio assim como meus outros primos, Demetri e Felix, eles eram muito unidos, o que era bom, porque eu acho que ele se sentia estranho entre tantas garotas como era em casa.

Minha mãe sempre dava permissão para que ele saísse, passava o dia todo na rua e chegava de noitinha, e então o telefone tocava, muitas meninas ligavam pra ele, eram tantas e com nomes tão estranhos, era engraçado todas diziam que eram sua "namorada".

Não sabia que podia ter tantas namoradas ao mesmo tempo.

Mas hoje era sábado e minha vez de lavar a roupa, ainda estava escuro, mas tinha muita roupa pra lavar, apenas as de meus irmãos e as minhas, uma pena que minha mãe não tivesse uma secadora ou uma maquina que enxaguasse, minhas tias tinham lavadora e secadora, seria muito mais fácil, mas eu tinha tirar da lavadora, esfregar, enxaguar, espremer forte e estender.

Sou pequena para meus oito anos, então sempre acabo molhada, subo em um banco quando estou no tanque para ser mais fácil.

Eu já me organizei com Rose, num sábado ela faz e no outro eu faço, por isso ela esta limpando a casa hoje, temos que nos apressar porque minha mãe sempre esta com dor de cabeça, não gosta o som da lavadora, nem quando Rose esta lavando os pratos ou varrendo. Acho que se chama enxaqueca ou algo assim. Deve ser horrível porque ela fica todo o fim de semana deitada.

Ao meio dia tudo já estava lavado e minha irmã já estava com a comida pronta, ela cozinhava muito bem e eu sempre estava com fome, não sabia quando iam me castigar então eu e minha irmã sempre escondíamos doces e biscoitos no closet, para garantir.

Mas dessa vez eu fui a culpada, meu pai tinha razão, sou muito distraída, queria que a cozinha estivesse limpa, meu irmão tinha ido tomar banho, acho que ia jogar com meus primos, mas eu cometi o erro de ajudar a minha irmã a lavar os pratos, panelas e coisas assim.

Meu irmão gritou no banheiro porque água do chuveiro saiu muito quente, com toda certeza que eu o queimei porque gritou muito alto.

Meu pai o defendia muito.

- _Foi você! – _meu pai logo veio com o cinturão, não tinha perguntado nada, me viu na frente da pia e logo soube que fui eu quem tinha aberto uma torneira enquanto meu irmão tomava banho. Sou muito distraída, sério.

- _Venha para cá! – _me puxou e me levou para meu quarto, eu sabia o que viria nos fins de semana, meu pai era o encaregado dos castigos, e na semana minha mãe, acho que eles se cansavam de bater, por isso também se organizavam com Rose e eu.

- _De joelhos! –_fiquei de joelhos com me disse, aprendi a ficar de joelhos há muito tempo. Senti a primeira cintada, começou o castigo, mas me lembrei da minha irmã, ela me disse para ficar calada e não chorar que assim meu pai não gritava e acabava mais rápido, mas doía muito, outra vez iriam rir de mim na escola por andar encurvada, a professora insistia que eu sentasse direito, mas às vezes meu pai também batia nas minhas nadegas e eu tinha que me sentar beirinha da cadeira e nunca encosta as costas, parecia uma corcunda, de fato assim me chamavam na escola "a corcunda", era pior quando estava engessada, somava ao meu apelido de "manca", então eu era a "corcunda-manca Swan".

- _Não – _golpe –_Perturbe – _golpe – O_ seu irmão – _golpe.

Não me bateu muito, dessa vez não foi com a parte de ferro, mas eu sempre me sentia como um cavalo, pobres animais, neles batiam muito forte, a mim não.

- _Como se fala? – _só podia falar se meu pai me pedia, nunca antes, nem pensar.

- _Des...cul... pa ! –_ sou muito chorona, nem sempre podia me agüentar.

Puxou-me pelo meu braço esquerdo, esse sempre doía, nunca ficava bom depois de tantas fraturas e por usar gesso tanto tempo, mas com certeza é porque sou mal feita de nascimento.

Me parou na frente do banheiro e eu sabia o que devia fazer.

- _Irmãozinho me perdoe, não foi minha intenção - _tentei que ele me entendesse em meio ao choro.

**- **_Você é uma idiota! Não viu que eu estava tomando banho – _a voz do meu irmão não era amável comigo, não quando meus pais estavam presente – _Obrigado papai!Estou quase terminando, vou sair com meus primos, não demoro._

_- Já fizeram o almoço? – _meu pai me olhou estranho, talvez estivesse com muita fome.

- _Sim papai, já levo para você – _às vezes meus pais gostavam comer na cama nos fins de semana.

- _Não, diga a sua irmã que leve a bandeja na biblioteca._

Minha irmã odiava os sábados e a biblioteca, nunca me disse o porque.

Espero que não demore com meu pai, e me empreste as canetinhas coloridas, não pude evitar de sorrir apesar da dor nas costas, lembrei que também tenho que desenhar as roupas das minhas bonecas e claro, meu bolo de oito aninhos.


	4. Quero minha melhor amiga de volta

**Oi meninaaaaaas!**

**Cara nem postei ontem, mas foi porque Naninha aqui tava esgotada!**

**Mas já to de volta com caps novosss!**

**Leiam e me digam o que vocês pensam dessa família desregular psiquicamente!**

**Amoooo meu Bondinho que tá lendooo! **

**:D**

**Capitulo 04 – Quero minha melhor amiga de volta  
**

Estou confusa, agora Rose, desculpe, minha irmã Rosalie não quer falar comigo.

Acho que foi porque ela virou mocinha, deve se sentir grande ou algo assim. Mas ela agora não quer que eu a chame de Rose, apenas seu nome completo e não posso dormir com ela, de fato meu pai comprou uma cama maior pra ela e não posso mais dormir no mesmo quarto que ela. [N/B Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, que horror]

Não tem nem um mês, tudo começou mal desde que falei com Angelica, minha ex melhor amiga na escola, porque minha melhor amiga é minha irmã Ro-sa-lie.

Tudo começou no recreio.

- _Hey Bella, por que você tem as costas toda marcada? -_ Angy tinha visto minhas costas sem querer, quando tirei o suéter porque nesse dia fez muito calor, eu não podia ver minhas costas e não sabia o quão marcada estava. Mas isso não importa.

_- Angy, meus pais têm que me corrigir porque eu sou muito desastrada._

- _Seu pai bate em você? -_ a cara de Angy era estranha, entre medo e nojo, fiquei triste porque com toda certeza era as minhas costas que estavam muito feridas.

- _Claro todos os pais batem nos filhos, para isso que temos papais - _me senti estranha explicando para minha amiga, coisas tão básicas.

- _Meus pais nunca me bateram - _Angy estava olhando pro chão e movia a cabeça de um lado pro outro, ela estava mentindo pra mim, isso não era possível.

- _Mentirosa! Você diz isso porque seus pais batem em você mais forte que os meus – _ai vai outra vez, eu sou muito escandalosa, mas Angy era minha amiga, não devia mentir assim.

- _De verdade Bella, juro que meus pais me amam e nunca me bateram._

_- Os meus que me amam! Por isso que me batem, para que eu seja boa – _se não me batessem significava que não me amavam certo?

-_ Sua mãe também bate em você? -_ que pergunta mais tonta, claro que sim.

-_ Angy, corta! Não quero ser mais sua amiga - _me afastei dela sem nem esperar ela responder, iria sentir falta dela, mas tinha minha irmã para a vida toda, não ia precisar de mais ninguém como melhor amiga.

Mas agora não tinha isso, de um tempo pra cá Rosalie não fala comigo, fica o tempo todo trancada no quarto com sua cama nova, eu estou dormindo em um quarto que mamãe tinha para costura ou algo assim, apenas cabe uma cama de solteiro e eu, sem móveis, me sinto como um traste velho entre todas essas caixas que ocupam todo o espaço, e tenho apenas 11 anos.

De verdade não sei por que Jane não gosta de mim, ela é minha irmã mais nova, é tão linda quanto Rosalie e James. É muito fotogênica, dizem que é a cara da minha mãe quando tinha essa idade.

Sempre a deixam muito bonita quando saímos para algum lugar.

Mas eu acho que ela é a versão em miniatura de James, é muito briguenta como ele.

O problema é que tem quatro anos a menos que eu, ou seja, apenas tem sete anos e já é um demônio.

Meus pais compraram para ela a coleção inteira de Hello Kity para a escola, sua mochila parecia vomito de pepto bismol, toda rosa, mochila, cadernos, lápis, borrachas e o resto das besteiras dessa gatinha.

Eu não entendo, ela tem tudo igual a James e mesmo assim nunca esta satisfeita, ontem a encontrei mexendo nas minhas coisas; vi tudo jogado no chão do meu quarto, bem, meu cantinho feliz, meus cadernos todos cortados, a menina queria provar sua nova tesoura da Hello Kity e foi cortar todos os meus cadernos.

Acho que foi um dos piores castigos que eu recebi em minha vida.

A empurrei, nem bati nela, a empurrei para a cama, pra que ela não ia caísse no chão nem se machucasse, mas ela gritou como uma louca, começou a dizer para minha mãe que eu tinha batido nela, que roubei suas coisas e não sei mais quantas mentiras.

- _Você é estúpida? Invejosa – _minha mãe já estava com as mãos vermelhas de tanto bater em mim, e meu maldito nariz logo aprontou e começou a sangrar.

Meu cabelo também estava todo grudento, fomos para o pátio para ela ter mais espaço para me bater, pois me quarto era muito pequeno.

- _Estenda as mãos! – _nunca tinha me pedido que fizesse isso, mas eu não ia desobedecê-la.

- _Jane, filhinha venha aqui! – _vi que minha irmã se aproximava chorando, lagrimas de crocodilo.

- _Bata na sua irmã! – _arregalei os olhos, meus irmãos não me batiam, bom, só James e fazia quando meus pais não estavam.

Encolhi minhas mãos, mas minha mãe as puxou, as mãozinhas de Jane não eram muito grande e ela era uma menina, suas tapas não doeram, mas minha irmã até riu e deixou de chorar um pouco.

- _Jane, filha me traga o banco do tanque! –_minha irmã foi correndo, não sabia o que iria fazer com o banco, me deu muito medo, minha mãe era muito criativa.

- _Estire novamente as mãos; idiota! – sim, minha mãe me chamava assim, dificilmente me chamava pelo meu nome._

Fechei meus olhos, não queria nem ver o que ela ia fazer.

-_ Agarre idiota! – _sustentei o banco em minhas mãos, abri meus olhos e sorri, não tinha me batido.

- _Agora fique de joelhos! - _apontou um canto do pátio, não era um castigo tão ruim no começo, o problema é que eu fiquei horas ajoelhadas nesse canto, carregando o maldito banco em minha frente e meus braços doíam horrores e nem se fala dos meus joelhos.

Meu nariz parou de sangrar depois de um tempo, mas a roupa eu teria que esfregar muito para tirar as manchas.

Jane me vigiava da sala, cada vez que queria sentar um pouco ou abaixar o bando ela gritava.

- _Bella, estou te vendo, vou dizer pra mamãe! -_ sim, ela até falava cantarolando.

De noite minha mãe me tirou do castigo, Fiquei com as mãos adormecidas e as pernas também, fui tomar um banho rápido, não podia ir com a cara cheia de sangue para a escola.

Como era muito tarde não queria fazer barulho. Caminhei até o quarto da minha irmã Rosalie o mais silenciosamente possível, queria dizer para ela me perdoar, não sei o que eu fiz, mas por ser tão desastrada devia ter feito algo, queria que ela voltasse a ser minha melhor amiga, que pelo menos voltasse a falar comigo.

Abri lentamente a porta, e vi meu pai em seu quarto, ele estava sentado na cama dela, na beira e minha irmã estava joelhada na frente dele, tinha em suas mãos algo que eu não pude ver bem. Mas era algo do meu pai porque eu pude escutar gemidos baixos dele.

Meu pai não me viu, mas Rosalie sim e pude ver que estava chorando.

Não entendo nada, porque meu pai estava no seu quarto? O que era essa coisa que meu pai tinha e que minha irmã estava esfregando? Doía em meu pai porque minha irmã que estava chorando?

Por isso Rosalie não falava comigo? Eu quero que ela volte a ser minha melhor amiga, acho que ela se cansa de fazer coisas para meu pai durante o dia e ter que esfregá-lo durante a noite.

Melhor eu ajudá-la.

Não sou muito inteligente e sei disso desde que nasci.

- _Papai? – _me atrevi a entrar no quarto da minha irmã, eu estava proibida – _dói muito papai? Se quiser eu posso ajudar a Rosalie._

Repito mil vezes, tenho 11 anos, sou muito burra e só queria minha melhor amiga de volta.


	5. Meu reflexo ainda sorri

**Capitulo 05 – Meu reflexo ainda sorri **

Minha vida é uma droga, eu sou um nada.

Preferia ter perdido minha irmã do que agüentar meu pai e meu irmão.

- _Passe filha – _vi que minha irmã esfregava o penis do meu pai como se tivesse fervendo, eu nunca tinha visto "isso", eu sabia que os homens e as mulheres eram diferentes, mas não sabia que eles tinham que andar o dia todo com "isso", nos desenhos dos livros da escola não era assim, devia ser muito incomodo e por isso que doía, não entendia como os garotos da escola podiam correr o tempo todo com isso sem se incomodar.

Meu pai bateu na cama e me aproximei até sentar ao seu lado, mas eu não queria que Rosalie continuasse ajoelhada, ela devia descansar e parar de chorar.

- _Filha – _pegou minha mão e levou até "isso", era horrível, me deu nojo, estava todo pegajoso e tinha um cheiro estranho – _faça suave – _fechou minha mão em torno do seu "isso" e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Supõe-se que minha irmã esta esfregando, mas isso não era normal, minha mãe que deveria ajudar, não nos duas; entendi porque minha irmã chorava, pois comecei a chorar também, não era porque doía, não, ele nem tinha batido em mim nem nada, eu que entrei no quarto, sozinha, acho que foi pior que o castigo da minha mãe e isso que meus joelhos ainda doíam.

Minha irmã se afastou da cama e se arrastou para um canto mais afastado, vi que se curvou e não parou de chorar.

Me distrai olhando para ela e preferi continuar assim do que olhar as caretas estranhas que meu pai fazia, era como se doesse ou como se ele gostasse, não sei direito.

Não queria fazer isso, não queria esta aqui, sentia que o quarto era menor que o meu, essa cama era grande, mas eu nesse momento menor que nunca, me senti suja, me sentia feia, me sentia desastrada, burra, inútil e chorona.

Pobre da minha irmã, ela deve ter passado por isso muitas vezes, eu posso agüentar, posso agüentar, posso agüentar, não vou chorar, não vou chorar, olhei pra ela e sorri, lembrei que ela me dizia que quando algo doesse era pra eu sorrir, gargalhar se possível, mordi meus lábios, o sorriso não saiu de primeira, mas olhei pra ela e sei que ela estava me vendo, e sorri, não queria falar porque com certeza ela não me entenderia entre soluços, mas eu queria dizer que se fosse pra ela me perdoar e voltar a ser minha melhor amiga eu agüentaria fazer isso no meu pai.

Meu pai se reorganizou, me senti mal por ser tão ruim, mas papai disse que eu fazia melhor que minha irmã e se meu pai diz que tem algo a se fazer, tem que ser feito.

Rosalie finalmente pode dormir todas as noites da semana inteira, não tinha que fazer nada mais para papai, durante os últimos dois anos, Charlie me usava.

Sinto que sou a pior irmã do mundo, mas fui eu quem quis que ela voltasse a falar comigo, eu quis que fosse outra vez minha amiga, que tonta, nem assim ela fala comigo.

Muitas coisas mudaram, minhas irmãs continuam sem falar comigo, meu pai já não bate mais em mim e James me espia quando tomo banho.

Minha mãe continua da mesma forma comigo, acho que isso nunca vai mudar.

E também mudei, tenho 13 anos e agora tenho o cabelo curto, o ultimo castigo de mamãe foi corta o meu cabelo como o de um menino, me disse que assim eu não demoraria muito tempo ao tomar banho e James não iria precisar me "apressar" para sair, mas deu no mesmo, meu irmão não precisava de desculpa para entrar e me ver tomar banho.

Não sou tão besta agora, sei que minha irmã se livrou do abuso do meu pai, por alguma razão ele me acha mais bonita ou diz que chupo melhor, sim, aprendi muitas palavras novas, sei o que é uma chupada e uma foda, sei o que é um penis, pau ou rola, sei que nem sempre esta dura e que tenho que me esforça para que o do meu pai dure um tempo assim.

Aprendi tudo nos filmes que meu pai colocar na televisão, sim, meu quarto agora tinha televisão, de algum jeito ele conseguiu que coubesse entre tantas caixas e disse que era pra que eu aprendesse a fazer melhor, disse que meu irmão vai desfrutar.

James vai fazer 18 anos e meu pai disse que eu era seu presente, por isso tenho que aprender bem.

Odeio minha família, sei que Deus vai me castigar, porque isso não esta bem, odeio meu pai, odeio minha mãe, odeio Jane e James.

Nunca pensei em dizer isso, mas também odeio Rosalie, ela deveria esta aqui na minha cama pequena, em meu quarto cheio de caixas, ela deveria esta chupando o pau do meu pai, ela deveria suportar as mentiras que Jane inventa o tempo todo para que me castiguem, ela deveria de ser quem usa o gesso cada vez que minha mãe quebra um osso.

Mas não, ela tem permissão para sair quando quiser, ela não fala comigo, nem mesmo porque temos o mesmo sobrenome e vamos à mesma escola ela se digna em me reconhecer como irmã, me ignora o tempo todo e não vamos mais para as mesmas aulas.

Antes compartíamos as roupas, mas ela já cresceu e não usa o mesmo tamanho que eu, agora apenas herdo roupa, que bom que usamos uniformes na escola porque seria minha ruína se tivesse que ir com as mesmas roupas velhas de sempre.

Não sou vaidosa, ao contrario, me escondo, com esse corte de cabelo pareço um menino e as meninas da minha classe me consideram muito masculina muito feia para se juntarem a mim.

Muito menos falo com os meninos, quando estou na escola não deixo de pensar no que meu pai faz comigo, penso que tenho tatuado na testa "sou uma boa chupadora".

Acho que só falo com meu reflexo, sim, estou ficando louca, meu reflexo agora é minha única companhia, não gosto do que vejo, continuo com meu cabelo cor de café, olhos cor de café, pele branca quase albina, alguns sinais, sem bochechas, sem sal.

Mas pelo menos ainda posso me ver a apesar de odiar todo mundo, meu reflexo ainda sorri pra mim.


	6. É melhor ser duas Bellas

**Capitulo 06 – É melhor ser duas Bellas**

Duas Bellas, duas pessoas dentro de uma, tenho que fazer isso, não sou ninguém nessa casa, o cachorro vale mais do que eu, não posso viver assim, não tenho que continuar odiando, não vale à pena, nem ao menos posso fazê-los sentir o quanto os odeio, apenas fico cada dia mais amarga e só.

Tenho que deixar de sentir, essa foi à melhor idéia que tive, enquanto espero a visita do meu pai para poder dormir.

Percebi que tenho 13 anos e não posso chorar, acho que gastei meus olhos, mas continuo tendo medo, muito, e a dor continua ai, não me curo de um golpe e já levo outro.

Desde alguns dias minha munheca esquerda tem uma bola engraçada, não posso mover muito bem todos os dedos e dói muito. O medico disse ao meu pai que era liquido sinovial, pensei que era um tumor, e que finalmente eu iria ter um tumor ou algo assim, mas não, resultou ser liquido que saiu e nada mais, algo que meu corpo absorveria com o tempo, como eu absorvo o sêmen do meu pai cada noite que vem me ver.

Sou um nojo.

Vomitei na primeira vez, me deu medo, engravidaria se engolisse? Mas não, nem estou menstruando, a forma de engravidar ficou muito clara depois de ver tantos filmes que meu pai assistia enquanto eu o chupava.

Duas Bellas, as coisas do meu quarto me inspiraram, não posso permitir que continue doendo, cada vez me sinto mais distante de tudo, é como se visse minha própria vida através da televisão, tenho que me olhar no espelho e me encontrar, ver a Bella e guardar dentro de uma caixa, a salvo, segura, longe disso, não tenho vontade de continuar e não me alegro em ter um teto sobre minha cabeça, sei que minha mãe me bate até se cansar, perdi a conta das vassouras, ganchos, cabos, cinturões, tijolos e outros objetos que deixaram marcas no meu corpo.

Meus olhos estão cada vez mais tristes, como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento, mas eu sei que é apenas porque ficaram assim, pasmos, pareço uma louca, sempre com a mesma cara de medo e minha mãe faz piada de mim por isso.

E eu pensei que meu pai fazia tudo isso escondido da minha mãe, mas não, tenho que reforçar essa caixa e guardá-la.

Bella, minha mãe sabe, sempre soube e aprova.

Não sei quando vão me bater, quando meu pai entrará no quarto ou quando será meu irmão.

- Alô – atendi ao telefone, pensei que era alguma namorada de James.

- Bom dia, por favor, a Rose – isso era novo, estranhei ouvir o nome de Rose, pensei que apenas eu a chamava assim, mas agora esse garoto a estava procurando e chamando como eu costumava fazer.

- Um momento, quem fala?

- Emmet Cullen, amigo da Tanya – Tanya, minha irmã agora era inseparável das minhas primas, era enorme a diferença com que tratavam Rose, saiam nos fins de semanas pro cinema, festas, provar vestidos, e tudo o que era normal fazer para se divertir, a invejava, ela agora era popular, usava brincos e anéis lindos, muitos eram presentes de garotos como esse.

- Vou chamá-la.

Fui avisar Rose em seu quarto, empurrei a porta, ela estava escutando música e pintando as unhas, estava linda, quase com 15 anos, acho que estava feliz com a festa que fariam em alguns meses.

Não posso evitar lembrar a ultima vez que estive aqui há 2 anos, e desde aquele dia não tinha voltado a entrar em seu quarto, só me deixava chegar à entrada, não entrar.

- Rosalie, Emmet no telefone – de imediato ela deixou de pintar as unhas e correu para atender.

Não me importou que me empurrasse, era costume nessa casa, mas cometi o erro de aproveitar a ocasião.

Meus pais não estavam em casa, apenas ela e eu, Jane e James foram com eles para fazer umas comprar e minha irmã se preparava para ir ao cinema com minhas primas, como sempre.

Tinha que falar com ela tinha que saber por que mudou tanto comigo, porque deixei de ser a mais bonita para me converter no estorvo, porque minha irmã não se dignava em falar comigo, porque deixou de ser Rose para mim e não para os outros.

Demorou muito com esse tal de Emmet, outro pretendente pra sua lista, certeza que ele apenas queria um convite para a festa de 15 anos ou para o aniversario de James.

Entrei em seu quarto! Me senti valente, tinha que ser para arrancar a verdade dela.

- O que você esta fazendo em MEU QUARTO? – Rosalie me viu sentada em sua cama, tinha lembranças ruins desse lugar, mas já estava experta em bloquear as coisas.

Me levantei imediatamente, lembrei que ela era muito mais alta que eu, mas a enfrentei.

- Não vou sair ate que você me diga por que não gosta mais de mim, SOU SUA IRMÃ, era. era... éramos amigas, e você já esqueceu disso! – incrivelmente não tremi, mas estava chorando de desespero. Tinha dois anos que estava guardando isso.

- Sente! E deixe de histeria – Rosalie ria mim, senti como meus olhos começaram a se lembrar de como se chora.

Me sentei outra vez em sua cama, abaixei minha cabeça, não queria ver-la rindo de mim, fechei meus olhos e lembrei todas as vezes que ela beijava minha cabeça e dizia como eu era linda e que era sua irmãzinha, sorri, era uma lembrança boa.

- Bella, somos irmãs, mas eu não te escolhi, por casualidade nascemos na mesma família; compartimos um sobrenome, mas não pense que vou compartir mais nada com você.

Não entendi nada, somos irmãs, e se supõe que os irmãos se amam, bem, não era uma regra, Jane e James não gostavam de mim, ela tinha razão.

- Mamãe tem razão Bella, você é burra, me cansei de te defender, não pense que eu gosto que reclamem comigo por tua culpa, não vou fazer mais nada por você, James tinha razão.

- O que James te disse? – não sabia o que ela estava pensando, no fundo queria fazer as pazes, com ela, não iria dizer que a odiava, na verdade ela tinha me ajudado muito quando eramos menores e me preparava comida gostosa, percebi que seus gritos me machucavam muito.

- James é o mais velho e sabe de tudo que acontece nessa casa e sabe como sobreviver nela – continuei sem entender nada, sou muito burra, mas não devia dizer isso em voz alta – nossos pais estão loucos, são uns degenerados, mas sabem até onde podem chegar, você é a mais fraca, a peça que não encaixa e se alguém deve pagar mil vezes que seja você Bella, se meu pai gosta de você, chupe, se mamãe se irrita com você, que te bata, e se James tem que ter alguém com quem praticar que seja apenas você. Não entende? Comigo ninguém grita nem bate desde que deixei de falar com você EN-TEN-DA, você não pode ficar me esperando pra sempre Bella, você é uma tonta, burra, desastrada que nem como irmã me convém, ainda menos como amiga, compartimos o sobrenome, mais nada mais.

- Não... – eu ia falar, mas não soube o que dizer.

- James disse que em todas as crias tem um cachorro que não serve, um fraco como você, débil como você, mal feito e burro como você.

Sai do seu quarto, como responder isso? Apenas dei um passo pra fora do quarto e senti que ela fechava a porta para que eu não voltasse a entrar, suponho, mas, quem queria entrar na boca do lobo? Acho que ela não encontrou a caixa a tempo para resgatar a Rose que eu conhecia, iria sentir sua falta, mas aceitei. A perdi; chorei e sorri, "se algo dói muito, sorria de gargalhadas se puder".

São dias estranhos, os aniversários me alegraram alguma vez? Com certeza que não o dos outros, apenas o meu, agora tenho medo até do calendário.

Amanha é o aniversário de James, 18 anos, será maior de idade e eu estou trancada no banheiro com minha mãe.

Como explicar para minha cabeça que não fique ainda mais louca?

Minha mãe esta me depilando e raspando tudo, TUDOOOO, abro minhas pernas e fico quieta, não quero que me corte com a navalha, já imagino que vai doer, não quero acrescentar mais lenha ao fogo.

A navalha não se limita a minhas pernas e axilas.

Não estou chorando, a Bella da caixa esta cantando e desenhando, a outra Bella esta vendo a mão da minha mãe passando a navalha pela décima vez em meus lábios vaginais.

Estou quieta, morta, nem sorri posso.


	7. Quero uma alma livre

_**Meninaass, cheguei!**_

_**Primeiramente, quero agradecer a todo mundo que quer me matar por eu ter feito ler essa fic, uahsaush, de verdade gente, quero agradecer mesmo a vocês por lerem minha tradução porque eu nunca, nunquinha mesmo que iria ter a capacidade de escrever uma fic dessa ate porque a autora a escreveu baseada na vida de uma menina que ela conheceu, ou seja, 90% de tudo que vocês lerem por aqui aconteceu realmente, tudo, TUDINHO MESMO, então quero que vocês tenham paciência e não me matem pelo menos não antes de terminar a tradução! Uahsaushau**_

_**Segundo: pra quem não sabe, eu posto aos domingos 1 ou 2 caps, depende, se eu tiver tempo eu traduzo 2 se não só 1 mesmo!**_

_**Terceiro: agradecer a minha Camilinha amada do meu coração, ela é minha beta pessoas, ela que agüenta meus errinhos de português que não são poucos! Amu tu conterrânea genérica! Kkkkk**_

_**Agora eu fui mesmo, besos para todas!**_

**Capitulo 07 – Quero uma alma livre!**

- _Pronto – _minha mãe passou pela ultima vez a navalha sobre minha pele – _Vá tomar banho e não demore._

Não respondi, continuei no automático, era cada vez mais forte a sensação de ver tudo de fora, como se fosse um filme, de terror, mas mesmo assim um filme, onde a protagonista era uma artista, não é real, estava apenas escutando e depois de um tempo tudo terminaria.

Eu tenho certeza, continuo sendo eu, não estou no banheiro lavando minha pele ate ficar vermelha, querendo apagar a sensação da navalha. Maldita mão, dói cada vez mais e não posso espremer bem a roupa, nem segurar muitas coisas, que bom que sou canhota porque se não nem a escola poderia ir.

- _Saia agora, idiota! – _minha mãe já esta me esperando com uma toalha, eram 5 da tarde, seria um lindo sábado se eu pudesse sair e aproveitar o sol, sai e caminhei até o quarto do meu irmão.

Os condenados a morte se sentiam assim? Eles também caminhavam para serem executados, seus pés, seus passos os aproximavam centímetro a centímetro do seu final. Mas se os matam era para pagar um delito, algo que fizeram, essas pessoas eram violadores, como meu pai e já, já meu irmão.

Minha cabeça começou a criar seu próprio filme, não era eu quem caminhava, eram eles dois vestidos com uma roupa laranja e acorrentados, iam ser mortos por ter feito isso comigo, iam direto para a forca, cadeira elétrica, injeção letal, tudo ao mesmo tempo, cada um dos meus passos não eram meus eram deles, em meu filme estavam pálidos e espantados, suando frio e tremendo, como eu agora.

- _Deite – _Bella continua na caixa, não sou eu, sou uma atriz em um filme pornô, eles não são meus pai nem meu irmão, não estou presa nesse quarto, sou Bella e estou dentro de minha caixa, estou pensando no que vou usar na festa da minha irmã, me perguntando quem era esse tal de Emmet, talvez tenha irmãos e eu possa conversar com alguém que não me conheça.

Deitei na cama do meu irmão, Charlie começou a dar instruções ao meu irmão, ele ainda estava vestido, eu nua e com o cabelo molhado.

Olhei para o teto, encontrei um buraquinho, ai se eu fosse mais magra, livre para entra por ele e sair voando. Me perder por ai.

Meu irmão me tocou com suas mãos, senti como recorria cada parte do meu corpo, senti seus lábios nos meus, mordeu meu peito, me encheu de chupões, abriu minhas pernas e começou a lamber e meter sua língua.

Senti quando meu pai bateu na minha cara.

- _Diga que esta gostando!_

_- Que delicia._

_- Diga mais alto._

_- QUE DELICIA! _

_- Assim, diga mais coisas, vamos ver se os pornôs que você assistiu funcionaram._

Comecei a gemer, queria tirar todo o ar dos meus pulmões, queria ser de papel enquanto meu irmão entrava em mim.

Horrível, grande, foi como se estivessem me partindo ao meio. Meu nariz não é a única fonte de sangue, fiquei sabendo que minha vagina também era.

Queria ser tão magra para que pudesse entrar nesse buraco e que ninguém nunca mais entrasse em mim.

Dor, tremedeira, dor, falta de ar, tremor, nojo, medo, dor. Golpeando minha cabeça, querendo entrar, me destruir. Comecei a cantar em minha mente, musicas inventadas por mim, desenhei o contorno da minha caixa outra vez, reforcei o quanto pude, quando meu irmão começou a entrar e sair cada vez, mas forte e rápido senti que minha caixa estava se quebrando, como se dentro de mim começasse um terremoto.

Sua respiração se confundiu com a minha, senti minha garganta seca de tanto usá-la, nunca deixei de olhar o teto. Não percebi que agora no lugar do meu irmão estava meu pai em cima e mim.

Estou na cadeira elétrica, se o penis do meu irmão era doloroso o do meu pai é uma tortura, por isso sinto todos esses tremores, essa dor no meio das pernas, estão me eletrocutando, estou em um filme, não estou morta por mais que deseje.

Posso sentir o cheiro do sangue, meu sangue manchando o colchão do meu irmão, minhas mãos doem, estão fechadas, se pudesse bater forte, ter a força do meu pai ou minha mãe... mas não, estou sufocando, meu pai pesa mais que meu irmão, e continua entrando e saindo como um louco.

Minha mãe não estava felicitando James por sua masculinidade, nem minhas irmãs estão espiando pela porta. Eu tenho certeza, minha caixa continua firme, sou apenas uma atriz pornô, sufocando, tentando me mover, procurando como sair pelo buraquinho e deixar esse quarto.

Forte? Quantas vezes meu irmão teve que fazer para dizer que sabia o que é sexo? Quanto tempo meu pai ficou lhe dizendo como fazer melhor? Sou um manequim, uma boneca de trapo, alguém pode continuar vivendo assim? James sim, meu pai sim, minha mãe sim, minhas irmão sim, e eu sim?

É noite, meu pais saíram minhas irmãs não querem ver mais o espetáculo porque já não as ouço atrás da porta, continuo no quarto de James, ele não tem nojo da sua cama cheia de sangue, se deita ao meu lado e continua me acariciando, não o escuto, me diz coisas, quer fazer de novo, fiz as contas, tenho 13 anos, ele vai fazer 18, ele é meu irmão e eu não sou nada para ele.

Não sinto nada, meu corpo pesa muito, não posso sair pelo buraco, quero ser um avião de papel, papel colorido, quero sair daqui.


	8. Rezo até pegar no sono

**Ain, sem muito que falar; to doentinha essa semana, então só vou postar 1 cap hj, :( **

**Só espero que vocês não me odeiem tanto, uahsuahsaus!**

**Bjoos e brigadinhas!**

**Capitulo 08 – Rezo até pegar no sono**

Hoje é o aniversário do James, acordei no meu quarto, como cheguei aqui depois de ir para minha execução; quem sabe? Como levantarei e continuarei minha vida? Não me interessa, nem tento me mover, pois sei que vai doer.

Não sei que horas são, sei que é cedo, o frio do amanhecer é sempre o mesmo, talvez hoje eu esteja sentindo um pouco mais de frio, porque sou uma casca vazia, bem, não vazia, ainda tenho as pernas cheias de sangue e sêmen secos, e quando tentei me mover senti sangue fresco em minhas pernas, isso quer dizer que estou viva, apesar de tudo, estou viva.

Será que tinha alguém nessa casa que acreditava no amor? Acho que sou uma adolescente imbecil, mas se dentro desse inferno o única coisa que pode me diferenciar é acreditar em algo melhor, então eu tenho que fazer.

Fiquei pensando em muitas besteiras, tenho que encher minha cabeça de besteira, de coisas que me façam esquecer, sei que agora isso vai se repetir, não posso viver pensando na próxima vez ou na anterior.

Pensa em outra coisa Bella, me nego a tirar minha menina da caixa, ela deve estar segura, devo cuidar e proteger essa Bella do que acontece nesse lugar.

Vão me transformar no seu brinquedo, mas volto a sorrir, dói muito, quero gargalhar alto.

Ontem fui um objeto, um presente envolvido em uma tolha, levado até sua cama, sangrando até que eles se cansaram.

Incrível, lembrei-me como chorar, a dor é um bom incentivo, a humilhação te leva a limites que você acredita ser impossível, choro e sorrio, sorrio e choro.

Como um presente divino, vi uma agulha no chão, como se estivesse pedindo pra ser ocupada com algo melhor do que ficar jogada no chão sem fazer nada.

Me arrasto para fora da cama, apenas um passo e alcanço.

Seguro entre meus dedos, estou tremendo e demoro um pouco para poder segura-la bem.

Sou muito desastrada mas hoje a culpa é da dor e da debilidade do meu corpo.

A agulha não é nova, obviamente esta suja, mas eu tenho uma idéia, dessas que me farão pensar em outra coisa que não seja minha execução.

A bola da minha mão esquerda esta doendo, enterro a agulha na minha pele, não dói, empurro um pouco mais, não dói.

Continuo empurrando, a bola não estoura, por um momento pense que seria como estourar uma bola e sairia água ou ar, mas não, apenas sangue.

Não estou vazia, tenho sangue, sempre o mesmo e nojento liquido sai de mim.

Continuo viva, não sou um robô, não sou um objeto, não sou um brinquedo, sou melhor que isso.

Tenho sangue, continuo viva...

Rezo até pegar no sono.


	9. Você será só meu

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Cheguei gente, esclarecendo coisinhas!**

**Sim, o negocio de bater com um livro na "bola" no braço da Bella foi verdade!**

**Sim, ela pensou em ter um filho e que o pai teria olhos verdes, foi uma **___**conhecidência com o Edward da Stephanie.**_

___**Espero que gostem e não me idéiem tanto! :P **_

___**Bejoaks!**_

**Capitulo 09 – Você será só meu**

Minha mãe me deixou ficar no meu quarto, mudou meu lugar de castigo, antes era seu closet agora minha cama.

Falta pouco para meu aniversário, James recebeu seu presente, tenho que pensar no meu. Gosto do meu aniversário, sentir que meu aniversario não foi minha desgraça.

Dizem que todos temos uma missão na vida, dizem que tudo acontece por algo.

Não tenho idéia de qual é a minha, nem do porque acontecem essas coisas comigo, acho que Deus está virado para outro lado, porque não tenho missão, nem desejos, nem nada.

Maldito James, dormi chorando e continuo chorando, pensei que essa parte tinha planejado. O que fiz para meus pais? Por que não gostam de mim? Por quê?

Falto na escola dois dias, não tenho vontade nem para ir ao banheiro, sei que estou fedendo, mas tenho medo que James volte a me espiar, por que se não ficou claro, nenhum lugar da minha casa é seguro. Minha casa não é segura, nunca será. O que faço aqui? Ninguém me deixa presa no meu quarto, ninguém me obriga a voltar todos os dias da escola.

Ligo a televisão do meu quarto, na verdade nunca ligo, mas eu gosto. Apenas meu pai a usa, mas hoje não tinha ninguém em casa.

Passaram messes desde a minha primeira vez, perdi a conta.

Me presenteei com uma paisagem no meu aniversário, eu desenhei, era lindo, cheio de vida, árvores, grama verde, um sol amarelo, pássaros no céu, poucas nuvens e muitas flores. Feliz 14 anos Bella!

Mas a cada instante reforço minha caixa, em cada visita que me fazem no meu quarto ou as que tenho que fazer nos deles. Sei que essa Bella dormiu, nem posso imaginá-la cantando, desenhando e nem sonhando. Apenas a vejo dormindo, escondida entre os lençóis brancos, encolhidinha segurando uma boneca muito linda, não uma de papel, uma como a que sempre eu quis ter.

Que infantil, mas enquanto ela continue ai, enquanto nenhum tremor, terremoto, nenhum golpe, nenhuma dor possa quebrar essa caixa estou segura, tenho que estar. O problema é que não sei para que estou fazendo tanto esforço. Ter uma meta, uma missão, acreditar que tenho algo assim é impossível agora.

Larguei a escola, melhor, me expulsarão. Faltava tanto, que pouco importou que minhas notas fossem sempre as melhores.

Tinha pouco do que me sentir orgulhosa, exceto por minha escola, desculpe, ex - escola. Tinha recebido um diploma por excelência ano passado, mas esse ano, entre minha mão e meu irmão foi impossível e doloroso continuar indo.

Menos saídas de casa significava mais tempo em casa.

Acho que agora merecia o apelido de Manca, minha mão era inútil, a maldita bola cresceu demais.

Acho que estava espremendo algo dentro da minha mão porque não era apenas difícil mover, era doloroso segurar qualquer coisa. Imaginei que estava envelhecendo, algo assim devem sentir os velhinhos com artrites

Mas tenho 14 anos e mover meu braço e minha mão é um suplicio.

Durmo com minha mão entre minhas pernas, sei que o frio faz com que doa mais, tento manter quente, tenho muito cuidado para que minha mãe não me bata ai, por isso meu lado direito esta cheiro de marcas.

Minha mãe continua me depilando. Diz que é mais seguro que façam comigo do que com uma prostituta, estou ajudando a evitar que minha família pegasse doenças e que meu pai procurasse na rua o que podia ter em casa.

Dou nojo, mas não sou um brinquedo, dou nojo, mas continuo viva.

Tomo cuidado para que James não toque ou bata em minha mão quando entra em meu quarto para começar com sua rotina de prática.

Meu pai disse que eu chupo bem, agora também tenho que fazer em James. Disse que foi um desperdício se masturbar enquanto me via tomando banho, disse que deveria ter dito que sabia fazer isso, me diz isso enquanto eu tenho que "esfregá-lo", enquanto vê a televisão.

Liguei e coloquei no volume mais baixinho que pude. Fiquei vendo canais sem sentido, mudando o tempo todo, a cada comercial.

Vi um programa na televisão, não soube como se chamava, mas um bebê me chamou a atenção.

Era lindo, a coisa mais linda que eu tinha visto na minha vida. Já vi muitos bebes, nas festas que minha mãe organizava não faltava uma tia ou uma prima, ou convidada que tinha um bebê nos braços.

Nunca antes tinham chamado a minha atenção. Para mim um bebê era uma coisa que só chorava, dormia, comia e se fazia de banheiro.

Mas agora, na minha frente, nessa tela pequena que eu sempre via pessoa nuas, gemendo e fingindo gostar de uma coisa que em mim doía, estava à imagem mais linda que tinha visto em minha vida.

Um bebê.

Sim, era apenas um bebê, olhava para sua mãe como se fosse a coisa mais linda no mundo, como se não existisse mais nada que ela. Um bebê precisava da sua mãe para sobreviver, um bebê amava sua mamãe.

Era algo automático, não importava se sua mãe era a vilã da história, a mais idiota ou a mais usada da casa, para esse bebê, sua mãe era o Máximo, para esse ser humano a necessidade estava ligada ao carinho, ao amor e acho que não tem nada mais perto do amor do que o que posso ver nos olhos desse pequeno.

Um bebê não atua, não finge, se chora é porque algo dói. Não como a Jane que apenas faz para que me batam, se faz careta é porque quer sua atenção, sua proteção, seu carinho, não como Rosalie que quer dinheiro dos meus pais.

Se um bebê se irrita só quer que o abrace e diga que lhe ama, não como seus pais que quando se irritam não tem lugar seguro na casa.

Se um bebê fecha os olhos é porque tem sono e não porque estão fodendo e gozando em você.

Boas notícias. Sou uma mulher, já menstruei, há dois meses e quero um bebê.

Quero um bebê, só para mim, para ter com quem compartir essa Bella que esta dormindo na caixa, para compartir antes que minha Bella nunca mais acorde, para me sentir amada de forma incondicional, para ter um amigo para sempre, para ter alguém para cuidar e que me cuide.

Não importa com quem, não me importa ter 14 anos. Odiaria ter um com meu irmão ou meu pai, tem que ser com alguém que não me conheça, tenho que fingir estar interessada e sei que os homens são umas bestas, uns animais que acham que podem ter sexo quando e com quem quiser.

Quero um bebê apenas meu, não me importa que o cara não saiba meu nome, apenas quero que seja meu, não vou comparti-lo com ninguém.

Volto a enfiar a agulha na minha mão, dói muito, as cicatrizes parecem picadas de mosquito, pelo menos posso dissimular dizendo que é isso.

Um bebê que eu possa cuida, a agulha é minha amiga e as feridas não me infectaram. Um bebê que eu possa amar. A bola em minha mão esta cada vez mais dura, a agulha nem tira sangue do que agora é uma massa dura que só atrapalha e dói.

Um bebê que possa abraçar e ter entre minhas mãos, esquentá-lo, que possa mamar de meus seios, que possa limpa-los com sua boquinha, apagar com sua fome e meu leite as marcas e cupões que minha família me deixou.

Um bebê que eu possa dizer que saiu de mim, limpo, novo, intacto.

Acho que enfiei muitas vezes a agulha, vai ser difícil dizer ao meu pai que tem tantos mosquitos nesse lugar.

Estiro a mão – minha mãe esta provando um método que lhe ensinaram para tirar essa bola, fiquei inútil para tudo.

Meu pai segura minha mão e flexiona para baixo, dói muito, mas a bola fica maior. É enorme, talvez tenha três centímetros de diâmetro, não é muito se você vir em uma régua, mas se ver em minha mão, é enorme.

Coloca minha mão no sofá, onde se supõe que se coloca o braço quando senta, quando flexiono minha mão é horrível a dor, sei o que vira depois e já estou chorando, pela dor que tenho e pela dor que vira.

Minha mãe vai tentar enfiar a bola em meu braço para que desapareça.

Amo os livros, gosto de ler, mas odiarei a Bíblia por sua capa dura. Foi o único livro que meu pai encontrou com a capa dura o suficiente. Não queria bater com um pedaço de pau porque poderia quebrar minha mão, que "consideração".

Fecho os olhos. Minha mãe pega distância e bate com o livro na bola, meu pai continua segurando meu braço, mas não posso evitar dar um salto no sofá e gritar de dor.

Eles pensaram que funcionaria que minha bola "entraria" no osso em só golpe.

De alguma maneira puxei minha mão de coloquei entre minhas pernas, chorei, gritei, mas tive a esperança que minha bola tivesse ido.

Não.

- _Por favor, não mais... dói muito... por favor – _deveria ter dito algo parecido há muito tempo enquanto me batiam ou me violavam, talvez minhas suplicas foram um pouco tardias, sei que estou suplicando para pararem de fazer tudo que fazem comigo, não pela dor que sentia até o ombro agora, era por todas as noites que meu pai e que James entravam no meu quarto. Por todas as vezes que minha mãe me batia, me ignorava, gritava comigo, por todas as vezes que riam da minha cara de susto, medo ou dor.

- _Mamãe... por favor, não mais... –_ volto a esticar minha mão, puxou das minhas pernas, e comprovou que não funcionou.

Dois golpes mais e fiz xixi na roupa. Não pude agüentar. Juro estava tremendo tanto, doía tanto, foi como se cortassem meu braço.

Acho que ficarei com o braço assim para o resto da vida, não poderei abraçar meu bebê, não poderei carregá-lo bem.

Chorei por isso, por essa preciosidade que ainda não nasceu.

Maldita bola.

- _Puta porca! Nem que doesse tanto – _meu irmão James estava vendo a cena, esperando que terminasse comigo para chegar sua vez.

Vou procurar o melhor pai do mundo para você, não esses animais, será lindo, alto, olhos claros, não azul, nem um café chato, terá olhos verdes, será bom e terá uma família boa, a melhor. E você bebê será meu só meu.


	10. Benções e Boda

**Ai ai ai!**

**Naninha apareceu!**

**Cara, eu tava trabalhando feito uma condenada, mas essa semana to praticamente de folga!**

**Ebaaaaa!**

**Bom, eu vou posta sem dia certo, ok?**

**Quando eu tiver cap eu posto, e pronto, pq fica meio apertado meu tempo ai eu não posso traduzir e vcs ficam sem cap, por tanto, sem dia certo pra posta!**

**E hj aparece o Edward e o Emmet!**

**Capitulo 10 – Benções e Boda**

Encontrei uma maneira de me distrair enquanto James se entretem comigo, minha mente esta me preparando, minha mente esta pensando no que preciso para ter um bebê.

E obviamente não quero ter meu irmão e nem meu sobrinho em meu ventre, não devo ficar grávida do meu pai nem do meu irmão.

Tenho que conseguir anticonceptivos, que besteira, quero um bebê e tenho que usar esses medicamentos para não ter-lo, não ainda.

Acho que o destino trabalha de formas estranhas.

Meu pai está tempo sem vir me visitar no meu quarto e não é que eu sinta sua falta, mas temo que na sua próxima visita ele queira recuperar o tempo perdido.

Mas parece que ele não esta bem de saúde.

Minha mãe teve que interná-lo, algo sobre ácido úrico, muita carne, uma besteira, mas acho que meu pai teve muita carne na sua dieta, claro eu estou incluída, mas agora suas pernas são tão inúteis como meu braço esquerdo.

Justiça divina? Não acho que seja.

Minha mãe pediu que eu levasse comida para ele no hospital, tive sorte, um médico me viu e perguntou por que eu tinha um braço enfaixado e imóvel.

O que posso dizer? Conto a versão completa e real ou me conformo em dizer "cai".

É automático.

- _Obrigada Doutor, estou bem, apenas cai – _bendito medico, não acreditou em mim.

- _Me deixe ver seu braço –_ me levou para seu consultório dentro do hospital, com um cuidado que nunca tinha recebido antes ele tira as vendas que eu mesma tinha colocado.

- _Quantas vezes você caiu? – _seu olhar era de nojo ao ver as cicatrizes de agulhas e machucados roxos que eu tinha, a bola da minha mão estava enorme, acho que inchou mais depois do livro.

- _Muitas, mas estou bem – _é automático – _estou bem doutor, não preciso de nada – _só um bebe, mas não vou dizer isso ao médico.

- _Onde estão seus pais? _ - seu olhar era de fúria, me lembra o do meu pai quando se irrita comigo, puxo minha mão de imediato, tem coisas que você aprende com os anos e isso é se proteger, cobri minha mão com meu corpo – _O que aconteceu? O que fizeram com você?_

_- Nada doutor – _por que não posso falar tudo o que acontece comigo?

- _Você tem medo, certo? -_ ou o doutor é muito inteligente ou um intrometido de primeira.

- _Você pode curar minha mão doutor? – _na verdade o que me interessa não é ter uma mão útil, se não estar bem para poder abraçar meu bebê, carregá-lo direito, vi na televisão que os bebês são carregados pelos dois braços, ainda mais quando estão comendo de mim, perdão, quando estão "mamando" *, não gosto dessa palavra porque me lembra que eu sou uma boa boqueteira, mas tenho que aprender nossos significados para tudo.

_*Bem, em espanhol "mamando" quer dizer quando um bebe esta mamando, comendo, se alimentando no seio materno e em termos sujos quer dizer chupando, boquete, bem todas essas coisas relacionadas ao sexo oral._

_- É fácil menina, só uma pequena operação e sua mão vai ficar como nova, só tenho que falar com seus pais primeiro, onde estão mesmo? – _uma operação, nunca fui operada, tive em muitos hospitais, tive muitos nomes para meus pais não terem problemas, mas nunca me operarão.

Não tenho medo, de verdade, o sangue não é mais nojo, e a dor, a dor e eu já somos um, então, também não sinto medo disso. Um pouco de esperança apareceu dentro de mim. Se me operam, bem, se minha mãe deixa que me operem poderei ter minha mão boa, e poderei carrega meu bebê sem problemas.

- _Meu pai esta internado no terceiro andar, no quarto 301 – _disse rapidíssimo, queria que o doutor me operasse o mais rápido possível, melhor se pudesse ser hoje.

- _Me acompanhe, vamos ver se seus pais concordam – _sorri, não porque doía, sempre doía, sorri por agradecimento, era estranho, senti cócegas na barriga, sorri e quase chorei de alegria. Não sabia que podia se sentir assim.

O doutor, que nem o nome eu sabia, saiu rápido do seu consultório, começou a me dizer que tinha que tirar algumas radiografias e exames de sangue e coisas assim, mas que seria uma operação simples, rápida.

O que importa o que tenha que fazer, segurei minha mão no meu peito, não podia correr sem que doesse muito, não tinha idéia do porque, mas qualquer movimento fazia com que a bola doesse.

O doutor conhecia o hospital como a palma da sua mão, porque chegamos rapidíssimo, esperei fora do quarto, não queria ver a cara da minha mãe quando o doutro lhe perguntasse sobre s cicatrizes e tentasse convencê-la, ninguém sabia que eu continuava usando as agulhas, sim, plural.

Os chineses usavam agulhas, claro que não era o mesmo, mas se eles podiam fazer isso, eu também podia, me distraia ver meu braço cheio de agulhas. Era hipnótico ver o sangue sair dos pequenos furos.

Era como os piercings ou essas coisa que se usam agora, eu fazia para evitar sentir a dor da minha vagina, para evitar pensar na dor da minha mão, ou para não ver o reflexo dos meus olhos tão feios, cafés, tristes, de cachorro de rua.

O doutor disse algo a minha mãe, algo pra que ela concordasse tão rápido, eu deveria ter estado lá para escutar, mas não, fiquei do lado de fora.

Mas o resultado foi o mesmo, bendito médico, fez com que me internassem.

Peso 40 quilos, tenho 14 anos, minha pele esta cheia de machucados, manchas de anemia, minha pele tem cicatrizes difíceis de explicar, a pele esta pegada nos ossos, tenho pouco cabelo, fino e faltam em algumas partes e não posso dizer por que estou completamente raspada na parte de baixo.

Ah! E não estudo.

Incrível, voltei pra casa no terceiro dia. Lazaro se levantou da tumba no terceiro dia, eu fui para meu inferno no terceiro dia. Deus não existe.

Me operaram, e o doutor resultou ser um bom cirurgião plástico, porque me disse que não ficaria uma cicatriz feia, apenas uma linhas, ninguém veria a costura ou algo similar. Que besteira, isso era o de menos, para não ter a maldita bola eu aceitaria ter as costuras ou grampos que ele quisesse.

Por que estou na minha casa? Varias enfermeiras foram me visitar esses três dias que eu estive no hospital, não sei pra que tanto se era só uma bola, mas elas me perguntaram muitas coisas, como quanto eu comia, quantas vezes.

Pensaram que eu tinha anorexia! Minha mãe disse isso. A coisa mais tonta do mundo, adoro comer, mas quem tem fome na minha casa, na verdade, acho que sim, sou anoréxica, gosto de comer, mas evito o maximo que posso. Às vezes James me bate no estomago e vomito tudo, e como não sei quando vão me bater, então evito ter muito o que vomitar.

Mas eles têm razão, tenho que comer melhor, não posso ter um bebê nas minhas condições.

Me salvei de limpar a casa por 2 semanas, uma benção a mais.

Mas isso não me salvou do meu pai, saímos juntos do hospital e ele já estava tocando em mim no carro, colocou sua mão dentro da minha calcinha e meteu seus dedos em mim, estava desesperado para chegar a casa e colocar as coisas em dia.

Minha mãe dirigia o carro e James me dava umas olhadas que me fizeram adivinhar que hoje eles brincariam comigo.

Benditos anticonceptivos.

Meu bebê precisa de muitas coisas.

Tenho que engordar um pouco primeiro tenho que ser uma boa mãe, uma que possa ajudá-lo na escola. Ou seja, tenho que estudar muito. Não pode ter uma mãe burra, tem que ser alguém inteligente, tenho que voltar a estudar.

Mas primeiro o começo. Tenho que comer mais vezes, diariamente seria um bom começo. Vou tentar por você bebe.

Passaram as 2 semanas de descanso na limpeza, não dos boquetes nem das fodas, mas tem coisas que não mudam mesmo que tenha uma mão operada.

Posso escutar minha irmã Rosalie falando com alguém no telefone. Seu novo namorado posso apostar.

Ela se transformou em uma namoradeira, pior que James, às vezes duram apenas uns dias e acaba. Fala com suas amigas sobre quem beija melhor ou quem dá o presente mais caro.

Tem 15 anos, é linda, seu corpo parece de alguém mais velha, usa roupas muito justa e sempre usa saltos. Eu sei fuma e já vi mais de uma vez bêbada.

Mesmo assim continua na escola, que desperdício, se eu estudasse não perderia tempo nisso.

Entro na biblioteca e procuro os temas que ela deveria esta estudando. Esta no primeiro ano, eu reprovei a oitava serie, tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido.

- _Mamãe, você pode me inscrever outra vez na escola? – _fui à escola e falei com a diretora, ela me conhecia e sabia que eu tinha sido uma boa aluna, calada, tímida, mas não me metia em problemas com ninguém e tinham boas notas, inventei uma historia que eu tinha ficado doente e coisas desse tipo. Acreditou em mim, com minha pinta de anoréxica! Me deu a oportunidade de voltar, era uma escola publica, no outro dia fiz um teste para saber em que nível estava.

Minha mãe me matriculou incrível, acho que o bendito doutor tinha ameaçado e ligava sempre para minha casa, para perguntar sobre meu braço, mas também para perguntar como estou na escola. Seu nome, Jasper Whithlock. Estranho, mas não importa um anjo disfarçado de médico.

Segundo ano, apesar dos meses perdidos, apesar de tudo, as horas que eu passei na biblioteca, passando a limpo as anotações incompletas de Rosalie, todo esse tempo teve frutos. Entrei no segundo ano, tenho 14 anos, só faltam alguns meses para que acabe o ano escolar.

A diretora me disse que minhas provas foram perfeitas, que se pudesse me daria o certificado, mas que eu teria que fazer umas provas antes e isso demorava um pouco, por isso que deveria aproveitar esses meses indo à escola.

Me transformei em autodidata, minha meta era ser a melhor mãe do mundo, contei os livros que meu pai tinha centos.

Tracei um plano, de alguma maneira tenho que continuar estudando, limpar a casa, satisfazer ao meu pai e irmão, não ficar grávida ainda e ler pelo menos 3 livros por semana. Claro que manter as melhores notas era indispensável.

Terminei o ano, e estou estudando para o próximo ano. Li quase a metade da biblioteca do meu pai, estou focada em estuda algo de ciências, matemáticas, físicas e química.

Bebê juro que sua mãe não será uma burra, te juro que tua mãe vai poder te ajudar quando você tiver tarefa.

Tem uma festa na casa da minha tia Carmen, a mãe de Tanya e companhia.

Quase não vou a festas, mas essa em especial temos que ir todos, minha tinha Carmen e meu tio Eleazar vão comemorar 25 anos de casados, terá uma cerimônia na igreja, festa e todas essas coisas.

Como se fossem se casar outra vez.

Não que eu esteja ansiosa, mas por alguma razão sei que vai acontecer algo.

A cerimônia é linda, mesmo que eu não me imagine casando nunca, primeiro porque não poderia me casar de branco estando usada como estou, segundo que não acho que ninguém queira me dar a benção depois de tudo que eu tive que passar, terceiro não teria ninguém para convidar, e claro o mais importante, quem se casaria comigo?

Não, casamento não é para mim.

Sento no fundo, meus pais e irmão sentam na frente, de onde estou posso ver a cabeça loira de todos, bom, meu pai tem os cabelos da mesma cor que os meus, mas dá no mesmo, são a típica imagem da família feliz.

Me sento onde as pessoas que não são da família estão vendo a missa. Aqui estou melhor.

A igreja fica a uns quarteirões da casa da minha tia, saio antes dos meus pais e vou caminhando, sei que não vão sentir minha falta nem ficar bravos, quando vamos a uma festa, é como se eu não fosse sua filha, nem me olham, me ignoram e eu agradeço por isso.

Quando chego à casa da minha tia ainda não tem muita gente, apenas vejo distante um grupo de garotos conversando e tomando refrigerante.

O vejo.

Se eu o tivesse desenhando, se tivesse desenhado o pai do meu bebê, seria como esse garoto: alto, cabelo desarrumado, olhos verdes, lábios carnosos, um lindo nariz, traços fortes, mãos finas, sorriso alegre.

Quero fazer tantas coisas, correr e cumprimentá-lo, cair correndo, correr para longe e não voltar. Correr, correr.

Mas não bebê, você vai nascer, não me importa como.

- _Você é sobrinha de Carmen, certo? – _viro e vejo um homem me cumprimentado, não faço idéia de quem seja. – _Sou teu primo, Alex._

_- Alex? –_ continuo sem saber quem é, mas suponho que nesse tipo de festa se conhece primos perdidos, rezei para que o pai do meu bebê no fosse meu primo.

- _Bella Swan, para te servir -_ se escuta feio, sirvo de tantas maneiras, mas é o habitual, certo?

- _Alex Volt, sou filho de Aro, primo de Carmen e por tanto primo segundo se, ou algo assim - _era um menino divertido, sorriso fácil, covinhas na bochecha, olhos cinza, bonito, mas um primo.

- _Prazer Alex._

A timidez não desaparece do dia pra noite, uma pena.

- _Deixe que eu te apresente aos meu amigos -_ me pegou pelo braço, o direito, por sorte, e me levou onde estavam os outros garotos rindo.

- _Eles são os Cullen - _começou a apontar os meninos - _Emmet é o guarda-roupa da esquerda_

_- Um prazer, qual o teu nome?_

_- Sou Bella Swan_

_- A irmã de Rose – _lembrei de um tal Emmet, ele devia ser esse garoto que ela falava por telefone.

- _Sim, sou eu._

_- Meu nome é Edward - _finalmente o pai do meu bebê se apresentou, Edward tem um nome bonito, se meu bebê fosse um menino eu poderia colocar esse nome nele sem problemas.

Estendi minha mão e o cumprimentei, tinha uma mão calorosa, mas seu dedos grandes me chamaram a atenção, era uma mão muito elegante para o meu gosto.

- _Tua irmã Rose vai vir? – _Emmet procurava entre as pessoas que chegavam minha irmã, senti pena por esse garoto, minha irmã tinha um namorado, não fazia idéia de como o dessa semana se chamava, mas agora eram todos maiores de 20 anos, e Emmet se muito tinha 18 ou algo assim.

- _Sim, deve esta com meu pais, não demora – _o que lhe digo? Que minha irmã aproveita qualquer minuto para ir com seu namorado transar em um carro, não acho que Emmet seja assim, Deus, espero que Edward também não seja, bem, quem sabe, seria mais rápido assim.

- _Você que beber algo? – _Edward me olhava nos olhos, me senti estranha, na verdade me incomodou, não como meu pai ou James me olhavam, ele tinha algo nos olhos, inocência, que ridículo! Um homem com inocência, bem, suponho que exista de tudo.

- _Sim, por favor, mas não precisa ir pegar para mim – _por um momento quis aceitar um copo de água, mas meus pais chegariam a qualquer momento e eu queria desaparecer da festa, com sorte eu poderia ir para casa, que idéia, ver Edward me fez querer ir contra meu plano.

Esse olhar inocente era muito pra mim, tenho que procurar outro candidato, um que eu não precise violar para engravidar.

Conversei com meu primo e com os Cullen durante horas, era estranho, os três eram melhores do que eu poderia imaginar, foi como ar fresco, como brisa marinha. Joguei conversa fora, se acredito em fantasma, se existe ET, vampiros e homens lobos, Edward queria ser um vampiro, seu irmão Emmet queria ser um homem lobo, Alex queria ser como um vulcão e quando perguntaram a mim fiquei calada. Não ia dizer a eles: quero ser mãe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 – Tudo passa com o tempo tudo passa.**

Estou aqui, a um dia do novo ano na escola, era estranho, eu li quase toda a biblioteca da minha casa, mas sei que minha outra Bella, a da minha caixa é a única que desfruta, consegui acordá-la, diverti-la um pouco. Ela entende tudo o que esta nos livros, sonhos, alegrias, fantasias, tristezas.

Essa Bella não sou eu, me sinto cada vez mais divida em 2 Bellas, quando eu leio é como se essa caixa que eu tenho dentro de mim se abrisse e era a outra Bella que lesse, não essa coisa, a Bella que esta embaixo de Charlie ou James.

Ambos estão com ciúme. Estão me achando estranha, não sei qual dos dois é mais porco que o outro, meu sonho de ter um bebe mudou um pouco meu olhar, apenas um pouco.

Meu castigo por isso foi ter os dois dentro de mim. Eu não sentia tanta dor há muito tempo, um dia antes de começar as aulas, um dia que para outras garotas seria emocionante, cheio de promessas, eu passei a tarde cheia de rolas.

Agora sei o que é uma penetração dupla e pensei que não tinha nada pior, me equivoquei, minha vida pode ser muito pior.

Bebe, não sei se você vai chegar a nascer, não sei se poderei sobreviver aos meus pais, ou a James, não sei.

Te prometo ser forte, agüentar tudo, não sei quanto terei que agüentar, meu pai vai me levar o próximo fim de semana com uns amigos.

Não me disse detalhes, mas me disse que ele vai se divertir.

Não sou burra, não sou uma coisa bebe.

Ate onde vão chegar? Ate aonde chegarei?

Pego alguns cadernos que ainda tem folhas em branco e vou para o colégio.

Meu primeiro dia, caminho ate onde passa o transporte, minha irmã já esta lá. Me ignora, como sempre.

Vamos à mesma escola. Se veste como uma prostituta, toda arrumada e maquiada, muito destapada. Eu estou completamente ao contrario, toda tapada, uso tênis e um casaco velho do meu pai.

Meu cabelo agora esta um pouco maior, nos ombros, continua sendo pouco, sem vida.

Não tenho muita vontade de ir, mas o faço por você bebe, mas também para fugir de casa, melhor estar em qualquer lugar do que com Renne ao meu lado.

Chegamos à escola, é enorme, muitos edifícios, todos com 3 andares, acho que somos mil estudantes novos.

Tenho sorte, não vou esta na mesma sala que minha irmã, quem já tem amigas.

Vão se surpreender quando a conhecerem melhor.

O dia passou rápido, surpreendo a mais de um professor. Os assuntos que estamos estudando eu já conheço, incluindo física e matemática.

Aprendi cálculos tem um mês, em casa, não foi difícil. Em física cheguei ate óptica e eletromagnetismo, ou seja, que eu poderia pular um ano se quisesse.

Bebe o plano esta funcionando, pensar em você me converteu em uma nova devoradora de livros, me focar em você fez com que meu cérebro deixe de pensar que sou uma burra.

O professor de literatura é o mais surpreendido de todos, quando pede que façamos uma lista dos livros que lemos no ultimo ano, não pode acreditar na minha.

Escolhe um titulo da minha lista, só pra provar se eu realmente tinha lido tanto.

MARIANELA me pede que eu narre a historia para a classe, escolhei meu livro favorito, não tenho problemas.

Outra vez, CRONICAS MARCIANAS, outra vez eu falo o que ele me pede, gosto porque no final do livro tem esperança, não como MARIANELA, que termina morta, eu não vou morrer, poderei ver meu reflexo quando tudo isso acabe e com você nos meus braços.

Escolhe um ultimo titulo, ROMEU E JULIETA e pede que conte detalhes, lembro das palavras de Rosalie "se algo esta doendo apenas sorria", e o faço, sorrindo, o amor verdadeiro eu não conheço, mas dói só em pensar que duas pessoas o encontraram e não puderam ser felizes, lhe dou os detalhes que ele pede, me olha estranhando porque eu sorriu enquanto falo para a classe.

Minha lista é de mais de 100 livros, não são muitos, omito a maioria.

Não queria que ele soubesse que eu li LOS HORNOS DE HITLER, LOS CERDOS DE MIM COMANDANTE, CRONICAS DA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUDIAL, e coisas assim. Muitos nem os conhece, mas eu me identifico com os prisioneiros de guerra, tendo em casa, uma família como a minha.

O problema é que não sou judia, nem cigana, nem delinqüente nem o inimigo. Na minha casa não sou nada.

Não queria que ninguém soubesse disso. Tenho vergonha que saibam no que me convertem em casa, aqui na escola eu posso ser outra pessoa, uma que vai me ajudar a ter meu bebe.

São 2 da tarde, vou para a parada do transporte, de volta ao meu inferno pessoal, mas sinto uma mão no meu ombro e por instinto me abaixo.

- _Oi Bella, sou eu, Emmet._

Emmet!

O que ele fazia aqui, não sabia que ele estudava na mesma escola que eu, não acredito, ele deveria esta na universidade e não aqui.

- _Oi garota, eu vim buscar Edward – _acho que esse garoto é feliz, sempre esta sorrindo.

- _Edward? -_ não podia acredita como o mundo era pequeno.

- _Sim, ele esta estudando aqui, é o teu primeiro dia, certo?_

_- _Sim - acho que era mais que obvio.

-_ Que bom, e como você se sente, nervosa? – _Emmet sorria pra mim, acho que pela minha reação de me abaixa quando ele me tocou, mas não vi maldade nele e acho que eu sei reconhecer a maldade agora.

- _Um pouco._

_- Bella? – _sua voz, escutei outra vez sua voz.

- _Oi – _virei pra a direção de Edward, que vinha caminhado ate nos, usava um short esportivo, casaco, tênis de marca e uma mochila velha no ombro. Estava tão lindo, confiante, feliz. O problema é que não vinha só.

Atrás dele estava um grupo muito diversificado, 3 garotos mais altos que Emmet e com 5 garotas, todas lindas. Todas tinha na cara um sorriso estúpido.

- _Não vou dar caronas a todo mundo! Nem pense Edward - _Emmet estava caminhando no sentido contrario, se afastou do grupo um pouco irritado.

Fui embora, dei a volta e comecei a ir em direção da parada.

Como eu pude pensar que Edward seria teu pai bebe, ele tem uma vida, o irmão dele o ama apesar dessa ceninha, da pra ver que se amam.

- _Aonde você vai Bella? – _Edward estava na minha frente, não percebi porque estava olhando pro chão, mas reconheci seu tênis e sua voz.

- _Para minha casa – _quase não consigo falar.

- _Me deixa convencer meu irmão de te levar também, bom se você quiser -_ nem espera que u responda se afasta correndo e alcança Emmet, tem um Jeep e já esta cheia com os amigos de Edward. Todos estão rindo e brincando, se poder ver que se conhecem há bastante tempo.

Vem a te onde estou e me leva segurando minha mão, me toca tão levemente que isso deve ser o mais perto de uma caricia!

Subo na caminhoneta de Emmet, não sei o que dizer, ele adora falar, diz que amanha vai me mostra a escola, os laboratórios e quadras.

Conheço aos seus amigos e sim, também sua namorada.

Meu Edward tinha uma namorada, Jessica, uma garota linda, que falava mais que ele. Tem 16 anos.

Estou louca, tenho apenas 14 anos e estou com garotos de 16 e 18 anos se incluímos Emmet, sou uma droga de um bebe uma pervertida procurando um homem que me fertilize.

Gosto de Jessica, todos os amigos de Edward são normais, Emmet deixa cada um em sua casa, acho que a ceninha é uma brincadeira, porque ele nem precisa pergunta os endereços, já sabe onde moram, sabe todos os endereços incluindo o meu.

Sou a ultima, sei que ele quer me trazer para ver a minha irmã, pobre Emmet, quando descubra como é minha irmã, ele é um garoto bom, honesto, divertido, ele não é para ela. É minha irmã, mas é uma puta.

- _Bella, você quer entrar no clube de teatro? Você vai ganhar ponto no final do ano – _Edward começou a falar que cada ano a escola fazia uma apresentação diferente, preparavam obras de todos os tipos, eles mesmos as escreviam e montavam.

Edward era parte da companhia, assim chamavam COMPANHIA.

Bebe com toda a dor do meu coração, tenho que fazer. Edward é um bom garoto, acho que muito bom pra mim, tem namorada, não vou ser uma nojentinha como Rose, desculpe, Rosalie.

- _Não, obrigada – _o vi apenas duas vezes, tenho 14 anos e sinto meu coração partido pela metade com essas das palavras.

É difícil explicar minhas razoes, por isso apenas digo "não, obrigada".

Vejo que seus olhos refletem confusão e tristeza, não importa bebe, vai passar, tudo passa com o tempo tudo passa.

Como eu sei que o fim de semana vai chegar e meu pai vai me levar para seus amigos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naninha voltoooou, por livre e espontânea pressão de Kiwia, essa frutinha podre do meu coração! :D**

**Sem muitos comentários...**

**Capitulo 12 – Aprovando e provando intercâmbios**

Agora ela não está, minha irmã fugiu de casa; é o segundo dia de aula e apesar de eu não ser nada para ela, queria compartilhar com ela a boa notícia.

Mas não, ela é uma estranha também para mim, para todos, fugiu levando suas coisas de pouco a pouco, como fui estúpida, não percebi que faltavam coisas no seu quarto, no seu armário, mas como eu iria saber se não entrava nesse quarto para nada?

Minha irmã Rosalie foi embora, esta na casa do seu novo namorado, espero de coração que ela se dê bem. Fiquei sabendo como todos na casa, por uma carta que ela deixou uma manhã antes de ir para a escola. Ameaçou meus pais, se fossem buscá-la ela os delataria para a policia. Não quer continuar nessa família, e quem quer?

Estou feliz por ela e ao mesmo tempo a odeio por me deixar pra trás, me sinto feliz porque logo, logo eu também poderei sair dessa casa.

_- Bom dia professor – _um garoto alto e moreno estava na porta, ainda era 7 da manhã, a primeira aula do dia, mostrou um papel.

- _Isabella Swan? Quem é Isabella Swan? – _me assustei, era meu segundo dia de aula e eu estava certa que não tinha feito nada para merecer um castigo.

- _Sou eu – _levantei a mão rezando para não ser vista.

- _Pegue suas coisa jovenzinha, o Diretor esta te chamando – _apontou a porta e quase caiu no meio do caminho, peguei todas minhas coisas, não guardei tudo na bolsa, esperava que fosse um erro e que o último minuto me dissessem que não, que voltasse para meu lugar.

Mas não, caminhei com a bolsa em um braço e o outro cheio de livros, canetas e coisas assim, o que eu tinha feito?

- _Por aqui -_ nem me lembrei do garoto que foi me buscar, ele estava atrás de mim e parecia ser o responsável por me levar até a direção. Eu era a nova, não sabia o caminho e não pensei que ia saber tão rápido.

Me apontou um corredor.

- _Eu te levo, sou Jack, Jacob Black -_ me estendeu a mão, sou tão distraída que nem percebi que estava me cumprimentando e com as mãos cheias apertei a dele.

Percebeu a minha situação e me ajudou. Vi que se abaixava ao meu lado e começava a guardar tudo. Claro, sem deixar de falar, que ele estava terminando o ano, que ele gostava de correr, de se exercitar e não sei quantas coisas mais, eu só tinha cabeça para a tão falada visita a direção.

Vê-lo falar nessa posição, era estranho, mas mais estranho foi quando se levantou, parecia que não ia terminar nunca, me sentia menor do que sou, acho que ele media 1,80. Mas foi seu olhar, esse das pessoas que tem uma idade mental muito maior do que a física, não sei se consigo explicar, esse garoto tinha 17, mas parecia ter uns 30, me deu medo e no mesmo instante eu soube que não me sentiria segura com ele nunca.

Bebê, ele tem os olhos pretos, não verdes, mas além da cor dos olhos, tem um pouco de dor nos olhos, seria uma boa pessoa se quisesse conversar com alguém, ele saberia escutar e talvez entendesse algo do que eu falasse, mas não bebê, não podemos envolver ninguém nisso, apenas você, eu e a da caixa. Ninguém mais.

Foco Bella, pode ser bonito, mas só em me imaginar com ele, eca!

Estou quase chorando, esse garoto tem nos olhos dor e felicidade, quando ele conta dos seus treinamentos posso ver que é feliz. Não bebê, dói, eu sou má, ver as pessoas felizes me parece tão injusto.

Não sei o que viu em meu rosto, mas parou de sorrir, melhor assim, dói menos. Acho que estou me amargurando bebê.

- _Você se sente bem? – _assim ou mais feio, como as pessoas definem "bem"? Por que demônios te perguntam isso? Na verdade querem saber como eu me sinto e claro, o que eles pensão de "bem" é tão estranho como o que eu penso de "mal"... Certo, o que respondo? Não me bateram hoje, nem James entrou enquanto eu tomava banho, ah! E como esquecer, estou contando os dias para esse fim de semana, tudo isso para conhecer os amigos do meu pai, o que respondo?

Bebe, eu estarei bem quando você estiver comigo.

- _Sim... você sabe por que me chamaram?_

_- Acho que não te disseram ontem - _estávamos a duas portas do meu destino e Jake tomou ar para começar outra vez seu monologo - _Você vai fazer muitos testes, para saber se podem te escolher para um intercambio ou você fica aqui, acho que você é "A biblioteca"*_

_*Bem, eles a chamam assim porque ela leu muitos livros, ou seja, a apelidaram de "A Biblioteca"._

_- Biblioteca? - _tive muitos apelidos, mas nenhum assim. Bebê novas palavras, novos significados, mas intercambio já conhecia, meu pai me intercambiava e estou certa que esse fim de semana será assim.

- _Isabella, você é sempre tão calada? - _que garoto estranho, como esperava que alguém falasse se ele não calava a boca? E na verdade, sim eu era calada.

- _Nas férias fizemos quase todos os teste, mas hoje vai ser a segunda rodada e teu caso é especial, você é a mais nova._

_- Especial?_

_-Sim, de verdade você leu todos esses livros e resolveu todos aqueles cálculos sozinha? – _o que estava acontecendo? Bebê, estou perdida.

- _veja Isabella..._

_- Apenas Bella, por favor – _era muito estranho que me chamassem de Isabella.

- _Bella, sua lista já chegou ao grupo de intercambio e você nos fez ficar mal._

_- Eu o que? –_ Bebê isso me acontece por presunçosa.

- _Bom, é que essa vez não completamos a cota mínima de alunos. Se você passar nos testes completaremos o grupo, e é daqui pra praia!_

_- Sr. Black, pensei que tinha esquecido-se de trazer a senhorita Swan – _na porta da direção apareceu um senhor de uns 60 anos, era baixo, magro e cheio de cabelos brancos, mas mesmo assim tinha um semblante sereno.

- _Tio, até parece – _Tio?

- _Jacob Black, volte para a sua sala._

_- Nos vemos Bella, prepare-se porque a praia vais ser fabulosa – _me entregou minhas coisas e saiu correndo na direção contraria, e nossa, corria muito rápido. O que ele queria dizer com isso de praia?

- _Me acompanhe Senhorita Swan – _o direto quis me segurar pelo cotovelo, mas meu instinto foi mais rápido e dei um salto para me separar, sei que me olhou estranhando, mas não importa ver o diretor no meu segundo dia não era nada bom, juro que não tinha feito nada e uma lista de livros não era uma coisa ruim.

Me levou para uma sala onde estava Edward e companhia, bebe se eu tivesse marca-passo no lugar do coração, ele já teria parado.

-_ Jovens esta é a ultima oportunidade de vocês -_ o diretor começou a explicar que faríamos um teste, bem, na verdade, 3 testes: psicotécnico, de inteligência e de conhecimentos gerais.

Queria arma uma equipe para um intercambio estudantil, tinham 2 opções: uma escola na costa leste do Oceano Pacifico e o outro em uma cidade, não prestei atenção no nome. Mas entendi Jack e sua "famosa praia".

A, B, C, D, E, F ou G. eram muitas opções para apenas uma resposta e ainda tinha o sorriso de Edward Cullen ao meu lado.

Bebê, acho que seu pai é inteligente apesar bonito, e olha pra todos esses amigos que ele tem, o ruim é sua namoradinha, ele esta passando todas as respostar para ela.

Fiquei o dia inteiro aqui, minha bunda doía de estar sentada, mas até me esqueci o porquê de estar fazendo esses testes, percebi que sou boa em fazer coisas que requerem concentração, não pensei que o prêmio seria uma praia ou um intercambio, eu sabia que meus exames psicológicos e de inteligência destruiriam qualquer sonhos desses. Estou tão usada e estragada que logo eles vão perceber isso.

Me contentei em estar um dia inteiro na mesma sala que Edward, perdi muito tempo só olhado pra ele, me distrai ao ver como ele olhava o vazio antes de responder uma pergunta, e como respondia muitas uma atrás da outra.

Terminei antes dele, acho que fui à primeira em terminar, mas se levantasse e entregasse meu teste teria que sair e não queria isso.

Bebê, sei que eu te disse que você teria um pai como ele, mas sejamos francos, dói na minha alma a idéia de que ele passasse, significaria que ele se afastaria de mim. Mesmo que eu e você tivéssemos decidido que ele não seria seu pai, sentia como meu coração traidor dói cada vez mais com o passar das horas do dia.

Estou em pedaços, se ele for embora e eu não voltar a vê-lo meu coração vai sofrer se ficar me doerá ver-lo com sua namorada. Mas eu decidi que só o veria e não faria nada com ele. Mas se apenas fosse sua amiga, essa é outra possibilidade bebê, ser sua amiga primeiro, e depois o tempo dirá, só tenho 14 anos e se eu sobreviver um pouco mais, talvez em um ano e meio, antes que ele deixe a escola, possa me ver de outra maneira.

- _Senhorita Swan, sua idade esta certa?_

_- Tenho 14 anos, o que eu coloquei? -_ devo ter me distraído e colocado a idade errada, por ter passado um tempo falando com meu bebê, esperava que o diretor não se decepcionasse e falasse em voz alta meu erro.

- _14, você é muito nova jovenzinha, vá para a enfermaria – _percebi que eram quase 2 da tarde e que eu não tinha comido nada, levantei e me senti um pouco tonta, que bom que eu iria para a enfermaria, pediria um doce ou algo.

A enfermeira não me revisou, só preencheu uma ficha e só, tudo por hoje. Se tivesse me examinado, encontraria peso abaixo do normal, machucados, cicatrizes, uma linha que atravessava minhas costas, e minha zona vaginal cheia de sangue, ultimamente mesmo que os dois não me visitassem, não deixava de sangrar.

Os resultados chegariam à próxima semana e meu corpo estragado não atrapalharia, bem, os exames psicológicos, sim, mas não tinha como evitar.

Me encontrei com o grupo quando sai da enfermaria. Cumprimentei a todos, Edward estava com sua namorada e não me notou, sorri muito, doía muito.

Como evitar que e me afunde mais, como deixar de sorrir e chorar.

Hoje renunciei a idéia de ter um bebê. Ainda não me deram os resultados dos exames, sairá na segunda, mas isso não interessa mais, não posso pensar em nada mais que os gritos de James.

Não me interessa para onde me mandarem, qualquer lugar será seguro, estarei longe e a salvo.

James grita como um louco. Se pensei que apenas eu sofreria com essa visita, estava errada, somos a entrada. Meu pai e seus amigos fizeram um clube "secreto".

Cada um trouxe um passe, meu pai quis ser o melhor e trouxe nós dois, James pensou que faria parte da festa e não acho que esteja desfrutando da sua participação.

Estou no quarto com mais 3 meninas, é sábado unas 7 horas, todas minhas "companheiras" são mais novas que eu. Uma delas deve ter apenas 8 anos e esta chorando deitada na cama, nem ao menos nos falamos, não sei seus nomes e nem quero saber.

De longe se vê que todas sabemos o estamos fazendo aqui, sabemos o que nos espera, mas os gritos de James não me deixam pensar em nada mais.

Estou louca, não tenho bebê, nem nunca vou ter, estou trancada em um quarto de uma casa desconhecida e só posso sorrir gargalhar cada vez que escuto James gritar.

Me levanto e me vejo no espelho, eu mesma me assusto, essa cara eu tenho que mudar, não poderá ter um futuro, mas essa cara é o meu presente, mesmo que eu não goste, sorrio e me concentro na caixa, na Bella que se distrai lendo um conto que esta acabando de escrever, enquanto os gritos de James enchem todo o silencio.


	13. Chapter 13

**Volteei!**

**Depois das palavras Da Cah – negra cotoca – minha beta pra qm não sabeeu tomei um shock de realidade!**

**Depois da páscoa Naninha – ou seja eu – vou traduzir as paradinhas mais rápido...**

**Bom, correndo pra ler meninas!**

**Fuiiiiii! **

**Capitulo 13 – Quero flores, sol, vendo e praia**

- _Vem aqui amorzinho – _não o conhecia, mas para que conhecê-lo ou saber o nome desse monstro?

O homem tinha uns 40 nos, usava um casaco de couro, tinha os olhos vermelho e falava estranho.

Vi rostos novos no quarto, duas mulheres de uns 30 anos e dois homens, Charlie e o que tinha me chamado de "amorzinho".

Todos estavam vestidos, mas isso não garantia nada e nem pra mim e muito menos para as meninas que estavam chorando no quarto, o coro de lamento era loucura.

A colcha da cama tinha uma decoração rosa, gosto de flores, me lembram algo lindo, fechei os olhos e tentei imaginar a Bella da caixa enrolada nesta colcha tão linda, eu quis entra junto com ela, mas a caixa era muito pequena, uma pena.

Me segurou pelo braço, sim, meu braço esquerdo, o estendeu e levantou meu suéter.

Olhei o meu irmão, ele continuava jogado no chão, chorando, pelo menos não gritava mais, apenas se queixava, me lembrei das suas palavras "nem que doesse tanto", a vida é estranha.

Senti quando me furavam com uma agulha e injetaram algo, eu já estava mais que acostumada com agulhas, mas não com injeções. Por estar olhando pro meu irmão, nem percebi que tinham uma injeção.

Imediatamente me senti tonta e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

Me drogaram.

Não tinha necessidade, eu não pensava em gritar, sabia muito bem que isso não valia à pena e nem chorar.

- _Quanto vai demorar pra ela estar pronta? – _a voz de uma mulher me surpreendeu, por estar drogada eu escutava e via tudo como se estivesse em câmera lenta, isso não era bom, também sentiria tudo em câmera lenta?

- _5 minutos, não mais, enquanto começo a vesti-la – _disse a outra mulher estava atrás de mim, me vestir? Pensei que seria ao contrario.

- _Olhe Charlie, se essa for tão histérica quanto o James não te pago nem um centavo – _o outro homem que estava na frente do meu pai, ele me olhou e eu senti muito mais medo.

Quando me batiam em casa, eu não os encarava, quando me violavam muito menos, me perdia, fechava os olhos ou olhava pra um ponto fixo, não queria ver as caretas que fazia. O prazer que eu os presenteava não era nada digno de lembrar quando finalmente eu podia dormir de noite.

Mas ao ver a cara do meu pai depois da ameaça. Eu soube que se eu reclamasse seria pior do que jamais eu poderia imagina, a droga estava demais, a cara de Charlie me parou mais que qualquer coisa.

Que tipo de gente pode ter esse controle? Por isso que não disse nada a ninguém, por isso minha irmã Rosalie foi embora, eu quero ir com ela também, não me importa que ela não fale comigo ou que não goste de mim, quero voltar a me esconder em qualquer armário, quero sair correndo, mas minhas pernas não me respondem, quero gritas, mas nem isso posso.

Nem percebi que tinham colocado um sutiã e uma calcinha de renda, por Deus, eu tenho apenas 14 anos e não preciso vestir nada disso, nem valia a pena me vestir com algo.

- _Eu a levo – _o homem que tinha falado com meu pai me levou para fora do quarto.

Me carregou como se fosse um bebê, eu sabia que não teria nenhum, a ilusão de ter um bebê algo meu, durou pouco, essa idéia se foi, agora eu sou um bebê para esse monstro, sou uma boneca de carne para ele usar.

Senti o calor do seu peito em meu rosto e me senti ainda mais tonta, enjoada, cheirava a cigarro, loção e suor.

Vi James uma ultima vez antes de me tirarem do quarto, não percebi antes o quanto ele estava golpeado e sangrando, mais que tudo por trás, suponho que foi por isso foram os gritos.

O que ele esperavam de mim? James era mais forte que eu e acho que tentou se defender, mas terminou gritando, eu estava muito enjoada e nem levantar minha cabeça podia.

Continuei com a cabeça encolhida, tentei não ver nada, mas de canto de olho percebi que me levava por um corredor grande, talvez a droga que me fizesse ver ainda maior do que realmente era, abriram uma porta e fechei meus olhos novamente, não queria ver mais nada, o que eu vi já me bastava, começou a me dar sono, queria dormir e não acordar, para que? É sempre igual.

Meu corpo foi jogado em uma cama, e senti um penso enorme em cima de mim, sempre o mesmo, as mesmas "caricias", as mesmas posições, a mesma dor.

Tudo em câmera lenta.

Senti como me beijava enquanto uma coisa entrava em mim, a boca fedia a álcool e a barba e o bigode me irritavam, mas nem mesmo pelo nojo eu abri os olhos, nem mesmo pela dor que me partia em duas, abri minha boca, me perdi, tentei lembrar algo bonito, algum livro que gostei, as flores da colcha, o olhar de Edward, NÃO! Não posso pensar nele enquanto estiver "nisso", me sinto mais suja, menos pessoa.

Fechei meus olhos, mais forte. Pense em algo bonito.

Flores, sol e vento.

Pense Bella, não estão te estuprando, seu pai não te vendeu, nem te drogaram.

Sol, flores e vento.

Ninguém esta segurando suas mãos sobre tua cabeça, nem estão te batendo tentando te acordar.

Ventol, florles, solto...

Maldita drogg...ggaa..

Sove, tosol, resto..

Florve, floto...

Que bom... finalmente a escuridão, silencio, apenas eu.

_-Vamos amorzinho, quanto deram pra ela?_

_- O normal, você sabe que tenho tudo sob controle._

_- E você me diz que ela tem 16?_

_- Sim, companheiro, mas você sabe quem nem todas as meninas crescem da mesma maneira. Mas te garanto você vai sentir._

_- Charlie, se é tão pequena como você me diz, vou te pagar o dobro, se não, nem um quinto._

_- Mas olhe como ela gosta de você, esta morrendo de rir!_

_- Flores, sol e vento, kkkkkk_

_- Assim pequena, forte, vem forte, vem, vem._

_- kkkkk, florto, venol, venres._

_- Esta muito drogada! Assim não serve, vamos sua puta! Se mova!_

_- Não bata nela amigo, que ainda falta minha vez._

_- Venol, floto, soles_

_- Você já a cansou, agora me deixe desligar a câmera. Te mando por email Charlie, para que Renne aprenda um pouco, o que me diz?_

_- Leve sua filha Charlie, mercadoria gasta, nos vemos no próximo fim de semana, cumprimentos a minha comadre, não se esqueça de levar teu "gritadorzinho" nem pense em trazê-lo outra vez, faz muito escândalo, espantou as outras meninas._

_- Como você quiser amigo, foi à primeira vez dele, e você nem deu chance._

_- Por acaso você pensa que um garotinho pode ganhar de mim, não amigo, a próxima vez o drogamos um pouco e vemos se o cu afrouxa um pouco._

_- Por isso que eu gosto de você amigo, por ver o futuro._

Estou delirando, meu sangue esta com um cheiro muito forte e não é agradável, estou seminua no chão.

Porque sangro tanto? É normal ver tudo rosa e verde? Deve ser a luz, essas luzes de festa, mas não sei explicar porque escuto tudo um pouco estranho, como radio mal sintonizado.

Por sorte estou em meu quarto, benditas caixas, adoro minhas caixas, adoro minha cama, adoro...

Não, odeio minha casa, odeio minha cama, odeio meu sangue...

Onde estão minhas agulhas? Continuarei viva? Não posso mover um dedo.

A televisão esta ligada, é domingo, passei um dia mais na minha vida.

Não acho que posso suportar mais um dia, não quero faltar à escola, mas sei que não posso me levantar nem para ir ao banheiro, não quero sair do chão.

Olha que beleza de agulha, te encontrei! Você vem aqui, olha, meu braço sente tua falta, quero você dentro, minha carne, meu sangue não servem.

Estou muito usada, isso sim escutei.

- _Você quer conversar um pouco?_

_- O que você gosta de fazer?_

_- Gosta de refrigerante? Quer um pouco?_

_- Que ver televisão?_

_- Senhorita Stevenson tem o resultado pronto?_

_- Sim e não doutor._

Me sentia completamente culpado, essa menina tinha passado por muita coisa, eu sabia que sofria abuso e não denuncie, pensei que fosse apenas minha imaginação ou um descuido.

Como um idiota pensei que se ligasse de vez em quando para seus pais eles deixariam de bater nela. Nunca pensei que faziam isso a ela.

Alguém tinha denunciado seus pais, e graças a alguém que pegou o telefone e ligou para avisar o que acontecia, alguém que não fui eu e que infelizmente, essa menina estava no hospital onde eu trabalhava, tinha resgatado ela, de fato, tinha resgatado a "todos".

Pelas feridas que tinha, ela e seu irmão, estava muito mal, todos os médicos nos sentimos comprometidos a fazer o possível para salva-los, mas o que encontramos nem humanos podíamos considerar.

A menina que vi há apenas uns meses, a menina que operei para tirar um pequeno mas doloroso tumor não podia ser a mesma que estava agora na urgência, uma sombra, uma imagem distorcida até do absurdo do que um adolescente deve ser.

Mas agora estava em minha frente à Assistente Social, uma mulher loira de vinte e poucos anos, estava triste, chocada pelo caso, acho que todos tínhamos o mesmo buraco na alma.

Talvez eu devesse transferir para alguém, certeza que ela ia precisar da área de psiquiatria. O primeiro diagnostico me deixou perplexo, isso ia mais além do que maltrato, era tortura, vil e simples tortura.

- _Não pude conversar com ela doutor, de fato ela parece catatônica, desde que chegou ontem ao hospital não dormiu, não comeu nem tentou deitar na cama, nada._

_- E o irmão? - _a invasão na casa dos Swan nos trouxe dois pacientes, um era ela, a encontraram jogada em um quarto, se aquele lugar cheio de coisas poderia ser chamado de quarto, uma cama e uma televisão, caixas e roupas jogadas por todos os lados, manchadas de sangue. O garoto, James Swan teve que ser operado de urgência, não tinha muitas oportunidades para ele, parece que acabaram com o cólon* e bateram nele tão forte que ele tinha vários órgãos internos em um estado muito grave.

_*Cólon: Parte do intestino grosso situada entre o ceco e o reto._

Por que sei disso? Me mostraram o vídeo.

Vomitei, todos vomitamos quando vimos, como alguém pode fazer uma coisa dessa com seus filhos? Não sei o que foi pior, ver como batiam e violavam o garoto ou ver essa menina rir enquanto a violavam – por estar tão drogada.

Me partiu o coração e sei que não vou poder olhá-la nos olhos, posso evitar, talvez sua mente fique tão danificada que ela não poderá ter uma vida normal.

- _Ainda não acordou doutor, a policia espera poder interrogá-lo ,mas talvez não seja possível – _Jenny me trouxe de volta a realidade, a inexperiente Assistente Social estava chorando, eu também choraria, mas por hora teria que consegui uma pessoa mais fria para cuidar desse caso, que suportará este caso.

- _Calma Jenny, não ganhamos nada chorando._

_- Doutor Withlock, o doutor Cullen quer falar com você, parece que ele deseja entra na equipe._

_- Finalmente uma boa noticia, não acha Jenny?_

Todos.

Castigo

A morte

Justiça

Não existe.

Minha mãe avisou o meu pai e fugiram, no mesmo dia que a policia foi a minha casa.

Ficamos apenas eu e James nesse lugar, nem ao menos me importa onde estão minhas irmãs, Jane e Rose apenas compartem meu DNA, nunca a vida.

James, não morre, morre, não morre, morre. Não me importa.

Dizem que vai morrer, mas não me importa, com a má sorte que tenho, ele vai ficar vivo.

O trouxeram para meu quarto, estou compartindo quarto com outras três camas, são camas, as pessoas importam menos que as camas.

Meu irmão é uma, a menina dos óculos engraçados é outra, uma cama vazia na minha frente.

quatro camas, zero pessoas, quatro travesseiros, zero almas.

Não terei um bebê, me apaixonei por um menino que não sabe que eu estou aqui, sei que ninguém vem me visitar, sou a vergonha da família, me deram de presente, me jogaram na rua, voltaram a me usar, não vou morrer, James vai morrer, eu não, irei de cama em cama, de vídeo em vídeo.

Não vale a pena guarda Bella na sua caixa, sei que ela gostou da colcha, não parou de rir desde que a viu, invejo essa Bella, ela continua segura, recitando poemas que li alguma vez e repetindo estrofe dos livros que mais gostou. Bella da caixa é uma pessoa, talvez a única pessoa que eu conheça, Bella da cama é uma coisa, a pior e mais usada coisa que eu conheço.

A policia quis me interrogar, abri minhas pernas, não é o que todos querem que eu faça?

Foram embora.

Um doutor muito bonito veio me ver, disse que me conhecia, que me operou antes, que me ajudou antes, abri minhas pernas. Não foi embora, me descobri, não foi embora.

Ri. Foi embora.

Veio outro doutro, um tal Cullen, não abri minhas pernas pra ele, Edward tinha o mesmo nome, chorei, sinto falta da idéia de um bebê, é impossível, sou uma merda. Foi embora.

Veio uma mulher muito simpática, Senhorita Jenny, perguntou coisas bobas, o que eu digo? Me cansei de estar na cama, não quero dormir, quero ir à escola, me disseram que eu podia ir ao intercambio, espero que sim, e que ainda possa, fugir, conhecer o mar, a brisa marinha, as estrelas do mar, o sol tropical, a praia.

Gostaria de saber se ainda posso ir à escola, aceitarão o lixo em que me converti?

Não gosto de Goku, onde esta o controle remoto?

Novelas? Eca.

Jornais? Pior!

Filmes? NÃO! Eu já fiz o meu, não!

_- NÃO!NAO!NAO!BEBÊ!ROSE!FLORES, BRISA, SOL, FLORESBRISASOL, FLORESBRISASOL, PRAIA! TENHO QUE IR A PRAIA! VOU A ESCOLA! VOU A PRAIA! EDWARD, JAKE, EU VOU, EU VOU, ME ESPEREM, JURO QUE APROVEI NAS PROVAS, quero ir por favor... não os deixem ir sem mim.. florbrisasol, florbrisasol..._

_- Enfermeira! – _pobre garota, a conheço, o que será que aconteceu com ela? Chegou ontem e quando eu quis falar com ela nem falou. De onde a conheço? Parece com Bella, minha amiguinha da escolinha, não acho que seja ela, parece mas não é, essa garota parece um esqueleto e Bella não era tão pálida e toda cheira de marcas no braço. Bella não se drogaria. Bella?

Por Deus! É minha amiga! É Bella.

- _Enfermeira! – _tento me aproximar com cuidado, ela esta batendo na cabeça com o controle remoto da televisão e não deixa de gritar o nome de Edward, uma praia e escola, outras palavras, mas sem sentido, pobre, o que será que aconteceu com ela? - _Bella é você? Bella se acalme? Olha, sou eu, Ang, nunca fiquei de mal, somos amigas , lembrar? Calma Bella, não grite, por favor, se acalme, não chore mais, olha, já vêem pra te ajudar, por que você esta rindo?_


	14. Minha versão oficial

**Certo, capitulo fresquinho, traduzi hoje mesmo, pode ter alguns muitos errinhos, mas minha beta a Cah ta dodói e sem PC, ai fica difícil!**

**Vou ver se consigo outro pra essa semana, pq esse é pequeno!**

**Bjocas e boa leitura!**

**E Bem vida as leitoras novas, ai q lindo, naninha tem leitoras novas!**

**Capitulo 14 – Minha versão oficial**

- _Não toque nas minhas coisas_ – Irina era muito chata, na verdade tudo que tinha em seu quarto eram "suas coisas".

- _Olha, acho que é melhor você não dizer a ninguém o que aconteceu – _Tanya estava sentada na cama junto de mim e tentava falar como alguém mais "maternal", enquanto me dava palmadinhas nas costas _– O que aconteceu com você é tão feio que é melhor que ninguém saiba._

_ - Não adianta que você fale com ela Tami, passou o dia todo ai sentada, parece uma louca, por isso que eu não gosto de brincar com ela, sempre se afasta de todos, acho que vou dizer para mamãe que é melhor que ela durma com Kate – _Irina estava conversando com alguém no computador enquanto falava, nem ao menos se incomodou em me olhar enquanto "expressava" sua raiva de ter que compartir o quarto comigo.

- _Qualquer coisa que você precise – _Tanya estava ignorando sua irmã menor, não era um bom sinal, eu não queria mais coisas para me preocupar – _Meu quarto está do lado do banheiro, no final do corredor no lado direito, vem, eu te levo – _parecia ser uma boa pessoa, desde que cheguei à casa de minha tia Carmem ela tem tentado conversar.

Ela tinha 9 anos a mais que eu, era linda, a cor de seu cabelo era entre loiro e vermelho, uma cor bonita e natural, seu rosto não precisava de nenhuma maquiagem, ela era muito bonita, aberta e parecia que tinha tudo sob controle.

Me "arrastou" para seu quarto, tinha uma cama enorme, tenho uma fixação com o tamanho das camas, a colcha era creme e tinha renda por todos os lados, era uma cama "feminina".

Tinha uma mesa cheia de CDs, um computador, um closet enorme e acima de tudo, muitas fotos pregadas na parede, do seu batizado, primeira comunhão, formaturas do colégio, de quinze anos, essa me trouxe lembranças ruins.

Na verdade toda a parede estava cheia de fotos, posters e até quadros. De primeira não via uma ordem MS Tanya era Tanya, então percebi que quando você entra no quarto, era como ler um diário, a primeira foto era dela bebê, um lindo bebê isso me lembrou do meu Bebê, ao meu não nascido e que nunca vai nascer Bebê, chegando ao final era ela mesma em uma foto com um grupo de amigas, parece que foi tirada ontem ou algo assim.

Mas o caso era que agora eu tinha que compartir minha vida com elas: Tanya, Kate e Irina. Minhas três adoráveis, simpáticas e super lindas primas, vai soar louco, mas sinto falta de Rosalie. Ela também aparecia em uma dessas fotos, pelo menos assim eu podia vê-la.

Percebi que eu não tinha nada, apenas a roupa que minha tia tinha levado ao hospital e com certeza era de alguma das minhas primas.

Não tenho uma foto minha, nem papéis, nem dinheiro, e apenas tenho a "essa família", uma que esta me levando para sua casa para evitar um escândalo maior,

Hoje me deram alta do hospital, depois de uma semana de internação, diagnostico: depressão, stress pós-trauma, violação, anemia, anorexia, danos na zona vaginal e retal, etc., etc., como se eu não soubesse o que acontece comigo.

Na verdade eu não sabia se me alegrava por não estar mais no hospital ou... Mil coisas passam pela minha cabeça, voltei a sonhar com um Bebê, meu Bebê... me vi morta sangrando por todos os lados... me vi longe estudando e tendo uma casa, um carro e um Bebê... sonhei também que meu pai voltava a me drogar e me levava para casa dos seus amigos e eu e meu Bebê estávamos lá;

Muitas coisas acontecem comigo, mas nunca sonhei, nem imaginei que minha tia era das que gostavam de manter a aparência, teve uma reunião família quando houve aquilo tudo na minha casa.

Tive muitos pesadelos, mas sempre pensei que nunca mais veria meus pais, que fugiriam para China ou para o Pólo Sul, não sei, mas nunca, nunca, nunca imaginei que estariam junto de mim, isso seria o pior pesadelo.

Meus pais estão escondidos na casa de um dos meus tios, pretendem que tudo se "esclareça" para poder "recuperar" seus filhos, ninguém acredita no que a policia viu ou no que os médicos dizem sobre o vídeo ninguém falou nada.

A versão oficial é que meu pai nos levou a uma festa e que "um amigo" dele me violou, claro que ele não sabia nada e que não participou nem nada parecido, parece que também querem omitir o que aconteceu com James.

Segundo minha tia Carmem, meu irmão esta no hospital pelos golpes que levou ao me defender, esta preocupada porque com certeza meu pai também está machucado e não pode receber ajuda medica por estar escondido dessa "injustiça".

Meu irmão tem possibilidade de sair vivo, talvez demore um mês ou mais para sair, por agora esta conectado a umas bolsas, os intestinos estão paralisados e não pode ir ao banheiro. Acho que a imagem de conquistador que tinha será perfumada por "sua bolsinha". Não me alegro, porque se ele se salva nada me garante que ele não continue me violando.

Mas acho que estou ficando louca por completo, as versões que eles tem do que me passou são absurdas, segundo minha tia a anorexia e a anemia são produtos do meu caráter tão difícil, até repete para tentar me convencer que isso é um reflexo por eu sempre ter sido muito delicada com a comida.

Sobre a minha depressão, ela diz q eu sou tímida e nada mais, mas Tanya, Irina e Kate me ajudariam com meu caráter, fizeram um trabalho melhor que Rosalie e Jane como irmãs, vão me levar a festas e me apresentar a suas amigas e amigos para que eu aprenda a "socializar" e assim tirar essa minha timidez.

Ate estão preparando minha festa de 15 anos.

É um mundo paralelo, ninguém parece entender que meu pai fez isso conosco, para a família, ou seja, minhas tias, tios, primos, avós, todos eles, se trata de erro que provocou que uma "linda e amorosa" família, como a minha se dissolvesse.

Eles acham que Rosalie esta com meus pais, me preocupa que ninguém a esteja procurando, bem, é melhor que ela esteja afastada desse bando de loucos,

A única boa noticia que eu recebi foi que amanhã voltarei à escola, minha tia foi à escola e falou com o diretor, ficou sabendo que eu fui aceita no programa de intercambio, isso lhe deu outro argumento a favor da sua teoria, se eu era tão inteligente então meus pais não eram os violadores que a policia procurava e que tinham feito um bom trabalho comigo.

Ainda não sei para onde eu vou nem quando, talvez nunca se meus pais decidem vir me buscar.

O pai de Edward é um medico psiquiatra e foi escolhido para cuidar do meu caso, Tanya tinha razão, acho que não é bom que alguém saiba do que me passou, enfim, ninguém acredita nem minhas tias, nem minhas primas.

Não sei porque tenho que ir a sessões com esse doutor, hoje a tarde é a primeira, não acho que me sirvam, não é como se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e pudesse evitar o que aconteceu.

Talvez só me façam lembrar, lembrar, lembrar e ao final eu chore feito uma louca. Ainda posso ver em minha cabeça Edward tentando resolver essa prova, evito pensar que ele esta dando algumas respostas para Jessica, meu pesadelo seria se ele visse minha ficha medica, nem meu amigo seria eu daria nojo a todos, ate em Jake.

Odeio que minha tia tenha razão, os doutores estão exagerando em tudo, enquanto eu possa me levantar e sentar "decentemente", ninguém tem por que notar, isso diz minha tia, e se pretendo ir a esse intercambio tenho que obedecer, nenhuma escola aceitaria mercadoria danificada, ninguém tem por que saber.

Hoje pela manha outras tias minhas vieram me ver e querem escutar minha versão, não sabem o que pensar, mas com certeza continuaram escondendo meus pais, quem acredita em uma menina como eu?

Começa o show.

Ali, comigo, dentro de mim, não aconteceu nada, Bella continua na caixa, a que esta do lado de fora tem q ser forte, esquecer de tudo, negar tudo, caminha bem, sorrir muito, estudar, conversar sobre a festa de 15 anos.

Se pretendo viver feliz, mesmo se meus pais vierem me buscar.

Não aconteceu nada, não me lembro, não sei do que estão falando

**Essa é minha versão oficial.**


	15. Minha vida continua

**Estou aqui novamenteee! **

**Bom, agradeçam a Ki por me fzr traduzir os capítulos, ela que fica td dia me mandando traduzir, uahsuahs!**

**Bom, ate a próxima semana!**

**Bjocas!**

**Capitulo 15 – Minha vida continua**

Sou uma das menores.

Pensei que meu pai era o único sádico, bem, ele, mamãe, meu irmão e os amigos do meu pai, mas não.

Abundam como peixes no mar, como estrelas em uma noite clara, mas, o que estou fazendo? Comparando essas bestas com peixes e estrelas? Malditos sádicos! Oh sim, gosto de gritar agora, no banheiro onde ninguém me vê e não podem me escutar, mas agora pelo menos sinto algo sem precisar das minhas agulhas. ODEIO-OS.

Na minha frente está uma dezena de garotas, todas nos estamos em uma "sessão grupal".

O pai do Edward acha que se falarmos o que sentimos ou o que vivemos podemos superar mais fácil

Até onde eu lembro não aconteceu nada comigo, bem, minhas tias dizem que James me defendeu e que o "pobre" terminou no hospital meio morto por isso.

Assim ou ainda mais louco é o meu mundo, eu mesma já estou começando a acreditar nessas historias, são mais bonitas, mais acreditáveis.

Mas por agora tenho 3 semanas no limbo, essa coisa que oficialmente a igreja desativou. Li que era o lugar onde as almas dos meninos que ainda não nasceram estavam.

Mas saiu nos jornais que faz mais de um mês que a igreja declarou o lugar fechado, extinto , quase igual a confiança que eu tenho em mim mesma, extinta, vazia, a Bella da minha caixa esta apagada, fechada, calada, não pretendo acordá-la, não agora, talvez nunca, e mais, acho que ela nunca existiu, igual ao limbo.

Faz três semanas que estou morando com a minha tia e me sinto fora de lugar, e tento me convencer que tudo vai estar bem, não me ajuda em nada escutar essas meninas nas sessões e pensar nessas almas de bebês.

São 5 da tarde, Irina e Kate me odeiam porque a essa hora minha tia deveria levá-las para a aula de dança, ballet ou sabe se lá o que, mas por me trazer ao hospital, sim, minhas sessões são no hospital, minhas priminhas têm que ir de ônibus.

Por agora, vejo na minha frente muitos olhares vazios, tristes, apagados, ainda não decorei todos os nomes das minhas companheiras de sessão, e venho aqui três vezes por semana.

Tem de tudo, inclusive uma menina mais nova que eu, me sento junto dela as vezes, a mais velha deve ter uns 17 ou 18 anos, a quem importa, somo um bando de perdedoras, todas, uma mais que a outra.

Bando de menininhas, para algumas foi apenas UMA VEZ e estão chorando.

Não tiveram que viver o que eu vivi, não tiveram dupla penetração como eu, não as gravaram, nem as venderam, algumas tem a sorte de que suas mães nunca souberam e agora que foi descoberto as apóiam, não tiveram minha mãe, não passaram por sessões de depilação, não fizeram de seus irmãos "homenzinhos". Uma ou duas tem a sorte de seu violador estar preso. Sorte... me pergunto quando eu terei um pouco? Não peço muita, só um pouco.

Tem duas garotas que estão grávidas, sento entre elas. Sou um saco perdido, o doutor Whithlock me disse que eu tenho que me cuidar muito se quero me curar e ter filhos, por agora só posso me sentar por minutos, me machucaram tanto que até pelo esforço de ir ao banheiro, sangro.

Uso absorvente o tempo todo, já me acostumei a um período menstrual indefinido. Com minha "sorte" vai durar mais umas 3 semanas, espero que não fique assim sempre, não sei, não quero dizer nada, falta pouco para ir ao intercâmbio, mais um mês e os papeis estarão prontos.

Me distraio com muita facilidade, esse bando de choronas continuam contando suas histórias e eu continuo pensando em um bebê, no limbo onde estavam as almas dos bebês, em meus pais e em sua ultima ligação que não quero nem lembrar, em James... em Rosalie... em Edward.

Meu pensamentos dançavam de uma imagem pra outra, não quero pensar no que esse bando de choronas viveu, prefiro pensar no meu bebê, um que acredita em tudo que eu disser, uma alma que possa confiar em mim e que não vou enganá-lo, que tenha uns olhos verdes que possam dizer que me ama, não importa que os meus estejam tristes agora. Acho que por isso estou sentada com as grávidas.

Quero pedir que me deixem tocar sua barriguinha, mas da ultima vez uma disse que ia dar e a outra não sabia o que fazer com "a coisa". Não as culpo, eu não sei o que teria feito se carregasse meu irmão-filho-sobrinho.

Cada sessão é a mesma coisa. Todas falam, inclusive a que é mais nova que eu.

Todas choram, mas eu não, eu sequei, meus olhos estão tristes, mas não podem chorar. E tenho que me acostumar com a mentira das minhas tias se quero continuar com o intercambio. Mas o Dr. Cullen, me disse que não vai me dar alta até que eu tente "progredir".

Estou entre a espada e a cruz, não quero falar porque dói e ninguém acredita, nenhuma história desse bando se aproxima um pouco da minha, não me identifico com nenhuma, bem, só a uma, obrigaram ela a chupar algumas vezes antes que a violassem, mas nenhuma mencionou ter sido utilizada como eu fui, durante tanto tempo e de tantas formas.

Corrigindo, não estava entre a espada e a cruz, estava entre um pau e uma cama, antes, agora estou entre falar e continuar com minha vida.

Não quero falar, ninguém vaia creditar, como acreditarão? Se nem minha tia acredita, se só me leva até as sessões porque o juiz ordenou, acho que na próxima sessão eu tenho que falar alguma coisa.

Os relatos das garotas me inspira, inventarei um conto leve, algo que não soe horrível e que me permita não voltar aqui

Tem uma garota que foi violada pelo namorado da escola, talvez isso funcione, não, nem ao menos tenho um, Edward não conta, nem saber que seu pai é meu terapeuta ele sabe, melhor, que vergonha.

Tem outra que foi o tio, outra um irmão, uma delas amava o garoto, mas ele nem deu bola, não sabia que ela existia, bêbado a violou, depois da formatura da escola. Outra nem sabe quem foi, a agarraram de noite em um assalto, mataram seu namorado e a violaram, ela esta de luto, mas não quer "a coisa".

Acho que não me faz nada bem escutá-las, são muitas histórias, muitos peixes e muitas estrelas.

Essas sessões são de Segunda, Quarta e Sexta. Também tenho que ir a outras sessões, as de comidas, de verdade acreditam que eu sou anoréxica, a verdade é que não comia diariamente, mas era porque sempre estava com muito nojo, meu pai e meu irmão me faziam engolir diariamente seus sêmens, quem pensaria em comer depois disso? Não era como se eu quisesse viver de nojeiras brancas, mas era porque a fome sumia, só quando pensei em ter um Bebê é que eu tentei comer todos os dias, agora não sei o que dizer para as garotas que só querem deixar de comer porque não se amam ou porque pensam que estão muito gordas ou porque não sei mais quantas besteiras, na verdade eu nem as escuto, não me interessa, com minha tia, eu sim, estou comendo diariamente, 2 ou 3 vezes ao dias e todos os dias.

Durante as manhãs estou em minha tortura pessoal chamada Sala de aula.

Voltei para a escola e como sou a novata, a "gênio" de 14 anos que pulou de série, ninguém fala comigo.

Ninguém me perguntou onde estive durante as primeiras semanas de aula, apenas fui a primeira semana e faltei as outras 2.

Mas isso não importa pra eles. Só falam comigo quando querem que eu passe as respostas, diga alguma formula ou explique alguma tarefa.

É chato, tedioso, irritante, odioso e machuca.

Para eles eu sou uma menina sabe-tudo, a metida que não fala com ninguém, a que senta estranho, a que só lê o tempo todo, a que come só, a que vai de uma sala a outra sozinha.

A que...

O que sou?

Sou a que não para de chorar enquanto dorme.

Mas também sou a que adora quando Edward cumprimenta nas manhãs. Jake também me vigia, é curioso que alguém que você quase não conhece te faça sorrir, me procura entre as aulas e insiste em me ensinar a nadar. Não sei na verdade não sei muitas coisas, e bem, apenas digo que sim, no final, ninguém na escola sabe de nada, apenas em pensar tenho muita vergonha.

Na sala o único que fala comigo, não para saber de uma resposta ou algo parecido, fala como pessoa, é o Edward, ele me convidou para a próxima peça de teatro que teria, em duas semanas, será a ultima peça pra ele também por que ele irá para a praia (**NT: intercambio genteeee)**, e também me disse que vai me ensinar a nadar, por acaso eu tenho alguma placa na testa dizendo que sou "afagável" ou o que?

Me sinto um pouco estúpida falando com ele na sala, pelo menos seu pai não falou nada de mim, estou na mesma sala que ele, me sento uma atrás dele, muito atrás, gosto de ficar longe, isso é parte da minha tortura, ver como os amigos dele falam com ele, como pedem alguma resposta, como ele faz piada dos outros e quando o professor tem uma pergunta e ele sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua.

Por agora, estou feliz com meu novo chofer, EMMET, quando me viu, o dia que finalmente eu pude voltar para a escola depois de sair do hospital, se aproximou e me abraçou, foi doce e amável.

Um bom garoto, é outro motivo do porque eu não falar nada, se alguém soubesse do que passou na minha casa, com certeza Emmet deixaria de perguntar pela minha irmã quando me leva pra casa TODOS os dias.

Irina tem razão, bem, ela sim acredita que me violaram, porque a essas alturas parece que minha situação familiar se deve a problemas econômicos ou algo assim, pelo menos isso é o que eu escuto da minha tia quando vai algum parente perguntando por noticias.

É melhor que escolha meu vestido de 15 anos branco, porque se um homem conhecesse meus "antecedentes" não iria querer nem chegar perto de mim, minha família tem razão, é melhor que ninguém saiba disso. Pedirei meu vestido branco ou bege, será a única ocasião que vou poder me vestir assim.

Não pretendo me casar, continuo na mesma.

Terei um filho, formarei uma família disfuncional a minha maneira. Eu e meu bebê e só.

Ontem na sessão estive a ponto de dizer a uma das meninas grávidas que me desse o bebê quando nascesse. Mas me arrependi, tenho 14 anos, preciso de mais tempo para me curar, mas ainda para me curar mentalmente, apresentar uma Bella decente, uma mãe que possa manter-lo, mostrar coisas bonitas.

Sei que nunca serei bonita como Rosalie ou como Tanya, mas farei o impossível para que meu Bebê tenha orgulho de mim. Ainda sonho que um dia poderei ter um filho de um homem tão bom quanto Edward, ou de preferência dele, ainda sonho que ele olha pra mim de uma forma diferente.

Escutei suas companheiras DA COMPANHIA, todas falam bem dele,nenhuma pensa que ele é grosseiro ou que lhes falta o respeito, todos falam dele afetuosamente, como se fosse seu amigo. Até os garotos da classe pedem ajuda dele.

Não existe nada, absolutamente nada em mim que possa fazer com que ele goste de mim, e mesmo se ele gostasse dos meus olhos ou boca, meu cabelo ou qualquer coisa, eu não teria nada para segura-lo. Sou uma coisa, um corpo, não tenho alma.

Mas Bebê te prometo que farei o impossível, vou melhorar, tenho que seguir em frente, não posso chorar todo dia. Não vale a pena.

Não posso acreditar em nada, o domingo passado James chegou a casa da minha tia, vai morar comigo, continua doente e com sua bolsa de merda, tem o olhar perdido..., ainda não fala,ele não vai as mesmas sessões que eu,minha tia é muito estranha.

Minha festa será em alguns dias, não no meu aniversario porque nesse dia espero estar muito longe, vou festejar meus 15 anos no mesmo dia do aniversário do meu irmão.

Será meu príncipe. O único que terei. Não tenho primos da minha idade e a festa vai ser bem "pequena", "intima", minha tia, minhas primas, James e eu. Dadas as circunstancias e as constantes visitas dos policiais meus pais não estarão presente.

Gostaria de saber onde esta Rosalie; sinto saudade dela.

- _Bella, acho que suas colegas já tiveram sua vez, o que você me diz?_

Hoje era meu dia, tenho que ser criativa, tenho que dizer algo ou o Dr. Carlisle não me dará alta, preciso desse papel para me livrar disso, talvez agora eu só tenha sessões esporádicas, tenho que "continuar".

- _Boa tarde... me chamo Isabella Marie Cullen e... – _em minha mente vieram muitas imagens, idéias, mas vi que elas tinham dado o melhor em falar, não me senti forte nem valente, mas não sou mentirosa.

- _Estou aqui por que... - _por onde começo? Tenho tantas "histórias", tantos "inesquecíveis" momentos, que não sei por onde começar.

- _Vamos Bella, você consegue – _a mais nova de todas tenta me encorajar, me sinto muito mal por querer mentir.

- _Não sei quantas vezes violaram vocês - _ girei minha cabeça para ver as "grávidas", a elas bastou apenas uma para ficar assim – _não sei quando doeu em vocês..._

_- Bella, o motivo das sessões é para você falar o que você sente, que você compartilhe o que aconteceu e siga em frente – _o Doutor tinha que estar brincando, compartilhar, passar, seguir em frente, essa palavras soavam tão sexuais, tão asquerosamente sexuais.

- _Sou Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 14 anos, e durante toda a minha vida, tudo o que posso lembrar são insultos e gritos... sou Isabella a melhor chupadora da minha casa - _ levantei o olhar, sabia que eles conheciam esse "termo" e mais de uma estava com o punhos fechados – _sou Isabella, me chamam de Bella e meu irmão se tornou homem comigo, uma e outra e outra vez – _não estava chorando, viver agora com meu irmão e sua " bolsinha" era um pouco "justo", apenas um pouco, mas não aliviava em nada o dano que tinham me feito – _Sou Bella e meu pai me violava, me vendeu a outra pessoa, me drogou e me gravou em vídeo... - _ fechei meus olhos e pude escutar mais de uma chorando, essa garotas sim que são um bando de choronas, e eu incrivelmente ainda não estava chorando –_sou... vou ir a... tenho que... - _minha voz começou a quebrar – _vocês sabem que dói, sabem do medo, não vou dizer como me violaram; isso já passou e agora eu vou a escola e serei feliz, me escutaram BANDO DE CHORONAS! Eu serei feliz, não quero continuar chorando, NÃO QUERO VOLTAR A CHORAR NA MINHA VIDA! Vou seguir viva, ninguém vai colocar outra vez um dedo em cima ou dentro de mim, deixei as agulhas, estou comendo, aprenderei a nadar e serei FELIZ -_ minha vida continua,tenho que ser "funcional". Essa é minha nova resolução "ser funcional". Seguirei em frente, farei o que eu tenho que fazer para que "isso" seja um bom começo, as pessoas vão acreditar na versão familiar, se me perguntam, eu nem me lembro, que tentem provar se estou mentindo.

O que aconteceu comigo não será meu fim.

2 anos mais tarde, zero terapias, nova escola e muitas aulas de natação depois, e quase completando 17 anos.

_- Jake! Vamos, teu pai nos espera no carro._

_- Já vou caramba._

_- Deixem de gritar!_

_- Falto eu, me esperem._


	16. Nadar, sorrir, continuar respirando

**Dessa vez a culpa foi da minha Beta atarefada, a Cahziuda tava atolada de trabalho na facul!**

**:/**

**Bom, um capitulo mais levinho pra vocês!**

**Divirtam-se!**

**Capitulo 16 – Nadar, sorrir, continuar respirando.**

2 anos mais tarde, zero terapia, nova escola, muitas aulas de natação depois e com quase 17 anos.

_- Jake, vamos, teu pai tá esperando a gente no carro._

_- Já vou droga._

_- Parem de gritar._

_- Falta eu, me esperem._

Se escutava tudo do meu dormitório, tudo que os amigos de Jake falavam.

Meu amigo Jake, com certeza sairia outra vez no fim de semana, pelo que eu escutei, seu pai veio ate aqui para vê-lo, outra vez.

Ainda não sei como ele faz para ter notas tão boas, ser popular e ter um bom humor, mas acima de tudo, por nunca ter deixado de falar comigo, continua sendo meu AMIGO.

Continua indo comigo a maioria das aulas, eu fui a primeira a conhecer cada uma das suas namoradas e cada umas das suas "conquistas".

Me mostrou todos os poemas que as meninas lhe mandam e até comi alguns dos chocolates.

Sou uma amiga discreta, jamais direi a nenhuma delas que ele gosta apenas de uma menina, primeiro porque nem eu sei o nome, e segundo porque sou testemunha que ele dá fora em todas e se alguma fica com ele é só porque elas pedem; dura apenas 1 semana ou duas e elas mesmas se afastam falando horrores dele, que é um porco, que não as deseja.

Burras, ele se comporta com um CA-VA-LHEI-RO, as respeita e elas só procuram uma transa.

Ele é meu amigo e me irrita que falem mal dele.

Moro desde que cheguei, em um prédio misto, homens e mulheres. Dividia o quarto com outras duas meninas, Cecy e Lizz, ambas da minha idade, e eram pra mim um modelo da "normalidade".

Ambas eram o mais normal e típicas que eu poderia imaginar, também vinham pelo intercambio e tinham seus objetivos bem claros.

Cecy, Cecilia para os que não era seu amigo, era uma linda adolescente com um sentido de moda incomum e da responsabilidade do seu bom uso. Queria estudar Desenho Gráfico e Moda, os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Pensei que estava rodeada de loucas no primeiro dia, logo quando cheguei, abriram minhas malas, que tinha apenas roupas "dadas", vestidos que uma dia foram "in", roupa da Jane e da Kate.

(N/T: In quer dizer na moda, não sei se em português essa expressão americanizada também é usada)

Muito grande para mim, mas eu não poderia voltar à casa dos meus pais para poder pegar minha roupas, então foi o melhor que minha tia pode fazer, como se eu quisesse voltar a aquele lugar!

"Se conhece uma pessoa pelas suas roupas", acho que elas mesmas inventaram esse ditado, esvaziaram minha mala em um minuto e descobriram que estavam em um "problema maiúsculo", todas as roupas eram muito grande para mim, não tinha nenhuma roupa de banho e não tinha nada da ultima temporada.

Sua definição de "problema maiúsculo" me fez rir por um longo tempo, não quis ofende-las, mas eu queria saber como não rir de uma coisa assim?

Para elas eu sou uma garota tímida, com pouco sentido de moda e zero insegurança, porque para elas é preciso ser muito corajosa para se vestir como eu me visto. Eu não quis dizer nada a elas, decidi começar do zero, pois, quem iria acreditar em mim? Além disso o que eu sairia dizendo aos a todos: hey adivinhe? Não tenho roupa da moda e rezo para que minha família não me visite porque me violavam e me batiam, e tem mais, um vídeo pornô... não é emocionante?

Não... prefiro ser a garota doce para todos, tímida e com zero sentido da moda.

Lizz era uma garota de lindos cabelos pretos, tinha muito cabelo, pele queimada e lindos olhos café claro, era atlética, me intimidou um pouco.

Se fosse uma competição colocaria dessa forma: Lizzy, Tanya e Rosalie,

Lizz era um gênio no computador, passava o dia todo criando novos mini-programas e se atualizando no assunto, ainda não se decidiu, mas queria ser algo como um Engenheiro Eletrônico. Era uma super admiradora dos programas de ficção e não perdia uma serie "estranha", como Heroes e coisas assim enquanto Cecy era louca por Desperate Housewives.

Eu... eu odiava ver televisão. Odeio ver, escutar, e não gosto que estejam no mesmo quarto que eu (N/T: a Televisão), mas aprendi ser tolerante, quando elas estão vendo eu me viro, desenvolvi uma concentração extrema, quando sei que algo me irrita me desligo daquilo, é como desconectar meu cérebro, meu coração e voltar para minha caixa, para a Bella que tem 13 anos e que gosta de ler, cantar, estudar, desenhar bonecas e balões.

Continuo sem comemorar meus aniversários, não vejo sentido em comemorar nada, tudo me lembra a minha família.

Nem ao menos quero me lembrar do meu "Doces 15 anos", me da vontade de vomitar só de lembrar que eu tive que dançar com meu irmão, sentir seu hálito perto de mim outra vez... foi...

Mas aqui, escutando como a turma de amigos de Jake, que na verdade parece com uma manada, se afasta do corredor, sinto como se estivesse no meu pequeno castelo, com duas princesinhas incluídas, é pequeno, e temos apenas um banheiro para as três.

Nunca me imaginei conversando bobeiras, coisas bestas, sem sentido sobre algum ator, jogador de futebol ou um estudante da escola.

Outra coisa estranha no meu mundo bizarro, desde o primeiro dia, minhas duas companheiras de quarto fazem parte do fan clube de Edward.

Sim, Edward acabou na mesma escola que eu, na verdade não falo muito com ele, sei que tem muitos amigos, e o dobro de amigas. Entrou no grupo de teatro dessa escola, continua com as melhores notas, Jessica não passou, mas não importa, sempre tem outra.

Ate Cecy e Lizz já tentaram ficar com ele, e todas as meninas do clube de teatro.

Não estou triste, melhor, a esta altura eu entendi que sofro apenas de uma "paixonite", algo como uma obsessão por ele.

É como a de Lizzy por Orlando Blumm ou a de Cecy por Justin Timberlake.

Não sei se é normal conversar tantas besteiras com elas. Sei que não sou normal e que nunca serei, mas me esforço cada dia para não sair gritando e correndo.

Odeio sorrir, mas faço; tonta como eu sou, lembro da minha irmãzinha Rose assim, não de Rosalie, de RO-SE.

Também, tenho bem guardado um par de meias rosa, do tamanho 0 meses, são pequeninos, me mantêm viva, respirando, as comprei no primeiro fim de semana que cheguei, não tinha muito dinheiro, minha tia me deu alguns dólares.

Esse fim de semana fui ao Shopping caminhando, cheguei tão cedo que muitas lojas ainda estavam fechadas, caminhei para as lojas de bebês, tudo era tão lindo e bonito ao mesmo tempo. Quase as 10 da manhã abriu uma loja e entrei como uma desesperada, era a primeira vez que eu entrava em um lugar assim, queria comprar tudo, de todas as cores e de todos os tamanhos.

Não pude comprar nada e quase chorei, na verdade chorei e quando estava saindo vi que tinham meias, era a coisa mais barata da loja, mesmo assim custavam 10 dólares, uma fortuna para alguém como eu.

Eram lindas e rosa, tinham renda, se via que eram quentinhos.

Fui ate o caixa e paguei, acho que a vendedora pensou que eu estava louca, uma menina de 15 anos comprando meias de bebê, me olhou como se tivesse vendo dentro de mim, mas não encontrou nada.

Sou vazia, uma casaca usada.

Nunca esqueci a da merda que eu sou, sorriu todas as manhãs para voltar a "normalidade" que minha amigas acreditam, mas escondo na minha mochila esse par de meias rosa, são meu amuleto.

Não tento destruir a máscara que eu construi nesses 2 anos, apenas não quero perder de vista o que sou.

Quando cheguei aqui vi que a escola tem como parte do programa de estudos nos incluir em alguma atividade física, eu escolhi natação.

Não sabia nadar, acho que me inscrevi para fazer algo novo, diferente.

Agora sou quase da equipe de natação, não fui para nenhuma competição por várias razões, entre elas o fato que eu não posso pagar a cota de inscrição da equipe e não posso ir a todos os treinos.

Tenho uma agenda muito ocupada, de segunda a sexta à tarde vou à casa de duas professoras, faço os serviços de casa, me pagam por hora, também faço o jantar.

Sábado e Domingo pela manhã, sem falta, nado na praia que está quase na frente da escola, é como se fosse uma terapia, nado por 3 ou 4 horas seguidas.

A primeira vez que Jake me viu nadar tanto foi me "salvar".

Me tirou do mar e gritou comigo, perguntando se eu estava louca, o que eu estava pensando, mas parou quando me viu calma na sua frente, com nada mais que uma roupa de banho.

Então percebeu que eu estava apenas "praticando" e não" me suicidando" ou "me afogando", ou sendo atacada por tubarões, nado mal, mas não é pra tanto.

Depois desse pequeno incidente, tenho a sorte de que algumas vezes ele venha nadar comigo.

Nadar é minha melhor terapia, me sinto rodeada de água e é como estar em um lugar seguro, que tem animais perigosos, mas também tive a sorte de nadar com alguns golfinhos há 1 mês, tem de tudo, assim como tem gente ruim, tubarões e medusas, tem gente boa, Jake, Cecy, Lizzy, golfinhos e Edward.

Tenho também uma atividade que nenhum Edward nem Jake do mundo pode me fazer adiar.

O grupo da morte, bem elas se chamam de "pombas brancas".

Somo 12 meninas falando da mesma coisa, meu grupo de terapia nesses 2 anos, nos fizemos amigas, são as únicas amigas que eu tenho as únicas que sabem o que sou e sei o que fizeram a elas.

Minha ultima sessão não foi à melhor, gritei com elas, e pensei que o que aconteceu comigo era o pior, uma delas, Kitty, disse que as coisas que cada um passa nunca devem ser comparadas com as de outras pessoas, porque não são piores nem melhores que as de ninguém.

Não a entendi naquele momento e demorei muito para "captar" a mensagem, é que você não pode se colocar no lugar de outra pessoa, cada pênis, cada cama, cada golpe, cada abuso é diferente.

Cada uma das "pombas" somos diferentes, e ao mesmo tempo iguais.

Suas cartas, suas ligações a meia noite, seus emails, as fotos dos bebês que são todos iguais a mães, são meu consolo.

Para elas, todas somos exemplos de luta, mesmo que a metade tenha tentado suicídio, mas o que importa é que seguimos vivas, respirando.

Sim, também tentei me matar, mas foi porque me pareceu "fácil", mas na verdade é apenas na frase, porque é "dificílimo".

Mas em fim, isso é outro assunto, graças a suas cartas, a essas ligações, graças a elas, e claro as minhas meias me levanto todos os dias finjo que tudo esta bem, que eu não vou ter outra vez esses pesadelos, que meu irmão e meu pai vão vir me buscar.

Tenho pesadelos todas às noites, não grito, mas isso seria bom, me paraliso todas as noites, sinto que estão me drogando e que me pedem que chupe, sei que nunca vou esquecer, aceitei, e acho que foi por isso que o DR. Cullen nunca me deu alta.

Aqui não importa, tenho algumas coisas muito claras, entre elas que vou ser veterinária, estou convencida que os animais são mil vezes melhores que as pessoas, alguma tonta me disse que eu deveria estudar psicologia, claro que a mandei a merda, eu psicóloga, meus pacientes ficariam mais loucos, não.

E claro, me mantenho longe das facas, só pela duvida.


	17. Entre o mar e a tempestade

**Oiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Cara, só a minha Cahziuda que consegue agüentar meus errinhos de português, e ainda mais depois de ser acordada por mim as 9 da matina, coitada até eu fiquei com pena, mas depois passou esse sentimento e eu fiquei arretando ela o diaaaaaaaa todo –só até as 10:30- bom agr vou indo, já falei mais que o suficiente...**

**Bjocaaas**

**Capitulo 17 – Entre o mar e a tempestade**

**1 ano atrás **

- _Bella, vem! – _estava a um tempo nadando, era o que me relaxava mais rápido, os gritos de Lizz quebraram o silencio tranqüilo da praia; eram apenas 10 da manhã. O que ela queria? Nadei até a beira, espero que não seja nada ruim, elas sabiam onde me encontrar nos fins de semana pela manhã, não importava se fizesse sol, se chovia, ou se caia uma tempestade, nada; eu estaria nesse lugar tentando nadar, aqui eu podia sonhar e me cansar ao mesmo tempo, era uma coisa estranha, braçada, pesada, braçada, pesada, durante horas, não chegava a nenhum lugar concreto, me conformava em ir paralela a beira, depois de onde se formavam as ondas.

Braçada, pesada, braçada, nem ao menos pensava que estava fugindo de algo ou tentando alcançar um ponto, nada, era apenas eu, o mar, as gaivotas e o sabor salgado das águas, sem mais lágrimas, era apenas o mar igualmente "salgado" como eu, mas mesmo assim ainda lindo.

Amo nadar.

O mar é uma das poucas coisas que me transmitem respeito, por ele mesmo, pela força, e sabia que pouco a pouco eu ia ganhando, mais confiança em mim mesma graças eu poder nadar nele, brincar com ele.

Também perdia muito tempo por ficar procurando conchinhas, vidros, pedaços de coral, qualquer coisa, caminho durante 1 hora pelo menos todos os fins de semana.

Sai em poucos minutos e fiz um sinal com a mão pra ela, sempre fico sem ar depois de nadar, esperou que eu pegasse uma toalha e me secasse.

_- Bella, que bom que você saiu... chegou uma carta pra você da tua casa, não tá feliz? A primeira desde que você chegou aqui – _Lizz estendeu a mão e me mostrou o envelope. Que pena que eu não estava nadando na piscina, assim poderia dissimular minhas lágrimas dizendo que era o cloro, mas não, estava na praia, com uma toalha ao redor do meu corpo molhado, meu cabelo molhado, com frio, com o ar frio me rodeando e não podia colocar a culpa no mar, o frio vinha dessa carta, uma carta que eu nem queria tocar.

Mil lembranças vieram de uma só vez e não podia fazer nada para evitar.

-..._ estava quase saindo quando a vi no chão... e você sabe que Cecy... não vai abrir? – _parece que Lizz continuava com a mão estendida esperando uma reação minha e com seu eterno monologo hoje eu fui lenta, como sempre, sou lenta, burra, eu ia dizer que era inútil, mas essa carta me lembrou como posso ser útil para algumas coisas.

Peguei e me deu vontade de jogá-la ao mar; mas com Lizz sorrindo pra mim eu tive vergonha, ela com certeza queria saber o que dizia a carta, muitas vezes era muito curiosa pra não dizer intrometida, mas não queria abrir na frente de ninguém.

Deixei na areia e comecei a me vestir, era mecânico, talvez voltaram pra me buscar? Meu irmão teria outra comemoração? Meu pai queria outro vídeo? Talvez se amostrar para algum "amigo"?

Não senti quando cai de joelhos na areia, nem quando comecei a chorar. Não importa o quão longe eu for, eles sabem onde estou e o que faço.

Uma pessoa "normal" deseja essas cartas, deseja saber que sentem sua falta em casa, eu não sou normal, nem as cartas que receberei serão normais.

- _Bella, olhe pra mim... tenho certeza que você queria receber uma - _senti suas palmadinhas de "compreensão" em minhas costas – _não se preocupe... leia com calma, vem – _me segurou pela mão e me levantou, caminhamos juntas até nosso dormitório. Continuava no automático, Lizz pegou o resto das roupas e levou. Fechou a porta quando saiu em sua cabecinha com certeza pensou que eu preferia ficar sozinha pra ler uma "amorosa carta familiar", o mundo é muito estranho, para não dizer cruel.

_Isabella:_

_Voltamos pra casa, tudo foi esclarecido. Te esperamos nesse próximo fim de semana._

_Não falte._

_Seu pai_

Inteligentes, se alguém abrisse essa carta ninguém iria suspeitar de nada.

Mas fiquei o dia todo trancada no banheiro, não queria sair, pensei em fugir correndo com o pouco que tinha.

Na verdade estive a ponto de fazer minha mala, mas ao tirar meus livros vi as meias rosa, do MEU BEBÊ.

Me senti perdida, mesmo com tudo o que tinha feito, com tudo em que eu tinha me esforçado eu ainda não tinha um Bebê, nem paz e nem nada.

Foi quando eu vi a faca.

No dormitório tínhamos algumas coisas, no banheiro tinha uma faca pequena, dessas que servem para cortar pão, como uma serra pequena, cabo de madeira, de aço, útil como eu.

Ainda estava com roupa de banho, brinquei com a maldita faca por 15 minutos.

Pensei em qual seria o melhor lugar pra me cortar, até enchi a banheira que tínhamos, para que? Não sei, mas entrei nela e me senti outra vez no mar.

Acho que não sentir muito o peso do meu corpo, nenhum outro peso estranho sobre mim foi o que me "salvou". Sou uma covarde, queria morrer, enterrar a faca, primeiro sobre meus pulsos, pensei até em cortar o pescoço, algo, qualquer coisa.

Mas pensei nos meus amigos, Cecy, Lizz, Jake e no tonto do Edward que não sabe que existo, e no fim pensei no meu Bebê e em Rosalie, sim... percebi o quanto sinto falta dela, que ela cuide de mim, que me beije na testa e diga que sou a mais bonita de todas e que me esconda entre as roupas, e que tenha escondido doces e biscoitos.

Foi minha única tentativa, não tenho isso como minha melhor experiência, sou uma inútil, nem ao menos posso morrer por minha conta.

Chorei muito esse dia e toda a semana seguinte.

A essa altura não sei quanto me falta para chorar, não sinto inveja dos que tem pais que os amam e que cuidam deles, recupero a fé aos poucos quando vejo que o pai de Jake vem vê-lo e o leva pra sair, a ele e a todos os amigos que cabem no carro.

Não é inveja, sinto dor, me vejo no espelho e vejo todos os defeitos. Não me considero bonita, nem ao menos me pareço com meus pais, se sou filha deles, ou pelo menos é isso que dizem os papéis, agora pareço mais "saudável", cresci um pouco e meu cabelo está mais bonito. Mas eu sei que ao meu bebê eu vou amar não importa se for feio ou não, pois é minha carne e o amarei sempre porque sou sua mãe, apenas por isso.

Não serei amiga do meu filho, serei sua mãe, os amigos se vão, mas eu não, eu estarei sempre com ele, não o mandaria para longe de mim, nunca.

Não respondi a carta, não mandei nenhuma mensagem através das minhas tias ou dos e-mails que recebi das minhas primas comemorando a notícia.

Desde esse dia sabia que viveria com muito medo e as distancias não importavam.

**1 ano depois **

_- Amiga, tenho que te contar algo – _Cecy dançava alegre pelo quarto todo, podia dizer que tecnicamente tínhamos perdido ela, até o momento nenhuma das 3 tinha ou havia tido um namorado, mas sabíamos que Cecy estava "estranha" há alguns dias, espero que não se trate dele.

Acabava de chegar da aula e ainda estava com a mochila nas costas, deixei minhas coisas de lado, iria precisar de toda a minha concentração e paciência para escutar o que ela tinha a dizer, me sentei e apontei um dos 3 sofás que tínhamos, desses de rodinhas.

- _Eu disse que sim! – _pude ver que ela estava literalmente feliz e explodia de alegria com a notícia, mas ainda não tinha dito para quem ela tinha dito sim, tinha tantos pretendentes e era fã de tantos que não tinha nem idéia de quem era seu atual primeiro namorado da escola.

- _Cecilia Von Siebel, se acalme e me diga quem, como, quando e onde – _Cecy odiava seu nome completo, muito alemão, muito chamativo, mas na mosca quando se tratava de acalmá-la.

- _Ok, ok, que gênio - _se sentou e respirou fundo, acho que começaria um enorme monologo e por isso me sentei mais confortavelmente para escutar, ia requerer minha total paciência e tolerância se era de Jake que se tratava e toda minha "desconectivade" se minha amiga fosse a mais nova namorada de Edward Cullen.

- _Deixe que eu conto, é tãaaaao romântico - _ai vamos, minha amiga estava apaixonada – _você sabe que eu não sou fácil, quantos perdedores deixei plantados, você sabe disso, mas ele é tão especial, tão inteligente, tão bonito, você sabe que a próxima sexta é a estréia da peça "A tempestade", certo?_

Me limitei a assentir com a cabeça, já sabia o que vinha, tentei pensar em algo bonito, me doeria ver tudo o que ele daria a ela, ouvir seus sussurros, ver seus beijos, ver-lo com outra sempre me matava.

-..._ o caso é que eu fui comprar umas entradas e encontrei ele, EDWARD CULLEN! em pessoa, já sabe, se comporta como um cavalheiro, a última _coca-cola do_ deserto, mas ele tem razão, é muito gostoso... – _me desconectei, minha caixa útil abriu e eu me vi desenhando uma tempestade marinha, lembrando a obra de Shakespeare que Edward protagonizou – _estão solicitando "ninfas" e começamos a conversar e eu disse que sim._

Voltei ao planeta Terra, precisava entender a informação.

- _Sim, claro, o que você esperava? – _me viu como se eu tivesse algo estranho na cara, obvio que comecei a rir, sou tão tonta, por um momento meu pequeno mundinho de ilusões, de onde ele e eu tínhamos um filho estava sendo derrubado por Cecy gritando SIM! Como doida.

Nunca tinha ido ver as obras de Edward Cullen, tem tantas admiradoras e um clube de fãs declarado que entre gritos eu não escutaria nada.

Além disso, sei que partiria meu coração ver-lo beijando outra, estavam atuando, mas mesmo vendo-o de mãos dadas com suas "amiguinhas" pelos corredores eu já morria, imagina vendo-o beijar outra.

Mas agora que Cecy vai ser a "ninfa" ou extra que da no mesmo, não tinha como não ir.

Chegamos um pouco tarde, Lizz e eu não queríamos sentar na frente, e as entradas não estavam numeradas. Não me preocupei se estivesse em pé a obra toda, mas lembrei de como Cecy era sensível.

Não ficamos nas primeiras fileiras, mas no meio, tínhamos um cartaz, íamos nos levantar quando Cecy aparecesse, seriamos seu primeiro e único fã clube.

**A GRANDE CECY SIEBEL**

Nosso cartaz não era tão bom nem com o melhor slogan, mas se minha amiga precisava de um incentivo para não cair nos primeiros passos que ela daria em um "cenário teatral", quem era eu para não apoiá-la?

A peça era grande, me pareceu interessante, mas estava preocupada vendo Edward, me pareceu que ele procurava alguém na platéia e nos vimos, acho que me reconheceu porque piscou o olho pra mim, deve ter sido um erro, com certeza me confundiu com uma de suas amigas.

Levantamos o cartaz quando Cecy entrou, a pobre estava tão nervosa que tropeçou, mas inventou uma coreografia no ultimo momento, evitei rir, os outros não, mas levantei mais o cartaz.

Minha amiga nos procurou e eu quis que meu rosto transpassasse o que ela esperava orgulho, amizade, zero sorrisinhos tontos.

- _Bella! Diga o que te fiz - _sua voz, sua linda voz apareceu atrás de mim.

Me virei para ver-lo, o Edward Cullen que conheci há quase 2 anos agora era mais alto, mais forte, com o cabelo mais curto, e usava um lindo cachecol branco, agora esse Edward Cullen que conheci em uma "festa família" me via com uns olhos nada amigáveis, parecia chateado, me equivoquei, a piscada de olho não foi pra mim.

- _Edward? – _fiquei parada, melhor, paralisada, de quem ele estava falando?

Me puxou pelo braço para longe da multidão de fãs e "companheiras" que o perseguiam, me levou para os bastidores.

-_Temos quase 2 anos juntos, nesta mesma escola e você faz como se não me conhecesse, me diga agora, o que eu fiz? Alguma vez te tratei mal? É isso? – _sorri como uma boba, na minha frente, quem um dia eu pensei que poderia ser, desculpe, me fazer um bebê, pedia uma explicação do meu silêncio.

- _Edward... você que um pão? – _agora ele pensaria que eu era uma retardada mental, aqui, no meio do seu clube de fãs, entre aplausos do públicos estava Bella, ou seja, na frente dele, ou seja, MEU EDWARD oferecendo meu primeiro presente de "paz".

- _Um pão?_

_- Sim.. Edward ou continua com a idéia de ser vampiro? _

_-Vampiro? _ - mas esse garoto não se lembra de nada!

_- Enfim, quer ou não? – _sou péssima em "apaixonar" uma pessoa, disse a primeira coisa que meu estomago pensou.

_- Não! Não me movo até você me dizer por que deixou de ser minha amiga – _nossa, Edward Cullen era muito cabeça dura.

_-Vamos ao meu quarto? –_não, minha idéia não era seduzi-lo, ele tinha uns 18 e eu 16, não queria metê-lo em problemas... vi que pensou um pouco_ - minhas amigas estarão lá, mas se não quiser podemos ir à praia, ali tem uma senhora vende uns churros ótimos, te convido._

Sorriu pra mim, lembrei da primeira vez que o vi, mas a vida continua, ele seguiu seu caminho, continuou crescendo e aproveitando o melhor que a vida lhe oferecia.

E eu? Estou estacada, esperando que a qualquer momento venham por mim, guardando umas meias rosa e nadando até me cansar.


End file.
